When the Night is Not Enough
by Mayle
Summary: Draco often finds himself thoroughly tired in the mornings, with a lingering sense of dissatisfaction. Until one morning he wakes up feeling refreshed and rather joyful. He sees no changes other than a certain Golden Boy giving him odd looks..Harry usually gets to sleep easily and has nightmares the night through. One night he's restless, but soon sleeps easily with no nightmares..
1. Chapter 1

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," harry whispered before briefly tapping the map.

This was his favorite part. He loved how the map blossomed before him, ink spreading slowly across the pages. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he read the names. _All dead now, _he thought soberly. He unfolded the map hoping to find someone pacing so he could watch them until he fell asleep. He rubbed his forehead, though his scar didn't hurt. His eyes looked up and down the hallways and classrooms as he looked for someone, anyone moving. Quite suddenly, he found someone.

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth outside the Gryffindor common room. Sweat sheened on his pale skin and his hair was mused in a very non-Malfoy way. He frantically tugged at his hair and turned back to the Fat Lady.

"Please?" he pleaded, "Just for a bit?"

"You know I can't, Draco," the Lady sighed, "I tell you every night. I'm not allowed to admit anyone without the password."

"I know, I know," Draco hissed, "But I _need _him! I am going to die!"

"You haven't died any other night," the Lady pointed out.

"But it's worse than before," Draco whined.

* * *

Harry hurried down the steps into the common room. _What the devil is he doing outside the Gryffindor common at this time of night? _He thought as he strode over to the portrait. He heard muffled voices on the other side of it. As he neared, he drew to a halt right in front of it. He leaned forward to hear the conversation.

* * *

"Please?" Draco begged, "I won't hurt anyone! I promise!"

"I can't admit you without the password, Draco," the Lady said firmly, "We've been through this a hundred times."

"I know!" Draco nearly shouted at her, "But I _have _to ask. I don't know why!"

"Dear, perhaps you should go back to your bed and think about it in the morning?" the Lady tried to sound soothing.

"I can't," Draco muttered miserably, "My feet won't let me. I have to stay until almost daybreak. That's how it is. But if you just let me in, I could go! I'd go in and see him and then just leave! No harm done!"

"I can't, Draco," the Lady answered sadly, "I wish I could help you, but I can't."

Draco groaned in frustration and tugged on his hair.

* * *

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the conversation happening outside his common room. Finally he became too curious and decided to confront Malfoy. He started to push the portrait open and was met with protest.

"No! Close it back! Don't open it!" the Lady hissed in panic.

Her panic rose as a certain black haired head poked around the corner of the portrait. She hissed at him, gesturing for him to get back inside. Harry raised an eyebrow and stepped out anyway. She smacked her head and growled.

"What's going on out here?" Harry whispered, as he swung the portrait closed.

"Yes!" Malfoy screeched and he flew at him.

Harry was bewildered by the sudden attack and went for his wand. He was surprised when he received a hug rather than a hex. He stood stock still for several moments, blinking hard in shock. Malfoy squeezed him hard, burying his face in Harry's neck. Harry was stunned for a moment, but slowly found himself wrapping his arms around the mass clinging to him like his life depended on it.

"Malfoy?" harry questioned (still very confused), "What's going on?"

"Mmm," was Malfoy's only response.

Harry tried several more times to get the Slytherin to talk to him. He was only met with more grunts, so he gave up. Eventually, the blonde untangled himself and walked away. Harry wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there, _hugging_. _Probably hours by the state of my weak legs, _harry thought as he watched Malfoy walk away. He felt the insane urge to yell at him and call him back to his arms, but he quickly dismissed that and turned back to the Fat Lady, who allowed him in after he gave her the password. She gave him a pained look as he climbed in the common room.

He climbed up the stairs, his head heavy and his eyelids drooping. He managed to stumbled into his room and find his bed. He threw himself down and shifted slightly. He was asleep before he could even ask himself _what the bloody hell?_

* * *

Draco made it to the Slytherin common room without difficulty. It didn't much matter that his eyes were closed or that he was asleep; he knew the way by heart. He shuffled to his bed and laid down, though he'd been asleep for a very long time before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes followed Malfoy as he entered the Great Hall. The first thing he noticed was that the Slytherin seemed to have a bounce in his step. The second was that when he sat down he _actually ate. _Harry watched the blonde for several moments before his stare was noticed and returned. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't even sneer. Harry raised an eyebrow right back. Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued eating. Harry looked down at his own food in confusion. _What is going on? _Harry wondered as he rubbed his scar.

"Does it hurt?" demanded a panicky voice next to him.

"No, 'Mione," Harry muttered, "He'd dead."

"Just make sure to tell someone if it does," Hermione said in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, "I'm gonna go."

Harry grabbed his bag and headed out of the Great Hall. He managed to cast one more questioning look to Malfoy who was still happily munching on his food.

* * *

Draco had bounced into the Great Hall, trying to suppress the bubbly feeling inside him. He didn't know why he was happy, he just knew he was. He started munching away at some eggs and bacon when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up to find none other than Harry Potter staring at him. He raised his eyebrow, too happy to bring himself to sneer at the savior of the wizarding world. Potter mirrored his look. Draco inwardly shrugged. _Who's supposed to know what the Golden Boy is thinking? _He continued eating, assuming Potter would do the same.

Moments later, Potter left the Great Hall, throwing a look at Draco. Draco shrugged again and didn't allow Potter to ruin his mood. This was the first time since the war that he'd felt happy and he wasn't going to let Harry Potter of all people, mess it up. He finished quickly and decided to go outside for a change. He hardly ever went outside because he just felt too gloomily to do so. He allowed himself a grin as he pranced outside.

"It's such a good day!" Draco said to the sky.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a familiar voice questioned.

Draco turned to see Potter sitting on one of the courtyard benches.

"Hello Potter," Draco said rather brightly, "It is a lovely day. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Potter mumbled, "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"You mean the war?" Draco said in a quiet mood.

Suddenly the great mood he was in dissipated. He frowned at Potter. _Of course he had to bring that up, _Draco groaned inwardly.

"No, last night!" Potter said in a rather urgent voice.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in confusion, "I'm leaving. Thanks for ruining my mood, Potty!"

Draco stormed off before Potter could say another word.

* * *

Harry groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands. _Now he's going to deny everything. Of course. That guy is bloody difficult! He was so happy. I wonder if it had to do with last night, _Harry thought as he allowed his mind to drift back to the events of last night. He tried to remember what he'd dreamt about, but he didn't remember anything but a warm feeling in his mind and chest. He'd slept nightmare free for the first time since the war. He wanted to use any excuse he could, but he knew the only difference was one Draco Malfoy appearing in the dead of night and hugging him for hours on end.

"What is this?" he muttered, "What does it mean?"

He growled in frustration, pulling at this messy hair. He eventually sighed in defeat and rose from the bench. He slung his bag over his shoulder and checked his watch. It wasn't too long before his first class started, so he figured he'd better go catch up with Ron.

It wasn't hard to spot the gangly red head in the sea of students. He pushed through the crows until he caught up with him and grabbed his arm. The boy started and went for his wand, a wild look in his eyes. He looked down at Harry and relaxed.

"Thought you were…Never mind," he muttered, "Let's go."

Harry nodded in understanding and they strode off towards Transfiguration. They were soon joined by Hermione, who was clutching several books to her chest.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, though he knew the answer.

"Library," Hermione answered.

"Haven't you already read all the books?" Harry joked.

"They got new ones," Hermione replied, "After the reconstruction, they had to replace some books and they got some new ones. You should really go check it out."

Harry shrugged at her and shared an eye roll with Ron. He looked ahead of them staring through the crowd when he saw a familiar blonde head bobbing a few feet in front of them. He frowned deeply at the platinum blonde hair. It wasn't slicked back as much as he remembered. _When did he quit putting as much of that gel stuff in it? _Harry wondered. He frowned deeper at his wondering about Malfoy's hair. He vaguely remembered putting his hand through Malfoy's hair last night. He had stroked it, trying to keep the boy calm. He remembered that there was no gel in it last night. _It was soft, _his mind whispered at him. A shock went up his spine. _I did that? _He thought wildly.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, "I'm fine."

They finally made it to Transfiguration and Harry gratefully slumped down in his seat, glad for a distraction from the infuriating blonde. _Blonde, blonde, blonde, _he grumbled in his mind, _why is he so bloody blonde and perfect? Wait. Not perfect. His hair is perfect…all blonde just the right length. Fucking blonde! _He scowled at his train of thought and started trying to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Draco's mood worsened as the day progressed. He could feel those emerald eyes on him all through the halls. It was beginning to become very frustrating. Every time he met those eyes he felt lost, like he wasn't sure where he was or even where he was going. He felt compelled to go to the eyes and be absorbed by them. _Why do I feel this way? _He wondered at himself in frustration. Suddenly an image flashed in his mind. He saw potter poke his head around a portrait, the portrait of the Fat Lady. He felt relief and happiness bubble up in him at the image. He felt himself fly at Potter and wrap his arms around him.

"What the hell?" he hissed out loud.

The outburst earned him several glares, but he ignored them and hurried down the hall. He felt panic rise up inside him. He squashed it as he opened a lavatory door and ran inside. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He looked up at the panicked boy looking at him through the mirror. _Relax, _he told himself, _it's not important. Probably some crazy gratitude to him for saving my life. Whatever. It's just a stupid day dream. _He shook his head and straightened himself up. He dusted off his clothes (though there was no dust) and gave himself a hard stare in the mirror. He closed his eyes to calm himself and those emerald eyes flashed in his mind.

"Dammit!" he shouted, "Those stupid emeralds!"

He rubbed his face and tried to calm himself. _Those stupid, stupid perfect eyes! _He growled in his mind. He tried to shake the image of the hug, but for some reason it felt real. Like it had really happened. _That's absurd, _he told himself, rolling his eyes at his reflection. He managed to calm himself and decided he'd better get to class. _No use being tardy over those emerald green eyes…_he thought briefly as he made for the door.

* * *

**Little note: I've had a pretty good response! I'm very glad! I love you guys for following and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Draco reached the door, it opened. He was able to quickly dodge from the door, avoiding getting smacked by it. He stood impatiently to the side as several boys entered the lavatory. He started out, when suddenly he was yanked backwards by the collar of his robes. He let out an undignified (and very un-Malfoy) squeak. There was barely a second in time before fists flew at him. He had known it was coming, but it still shocked him as the fists rained down on him. There was a sharp pain on his left wrist and he screeched loudly. His vision blurred from pain. He felt himself go slack and he was dropped. There were some well-placed kicks to his ribs before he heard the sound of the bathroom door closing.

* * *

Harry was currently in desperate need of a bathroom. He was pretty sure he would pee all over the floor if he didn't get to a bathroom quick (ok, maybe that was an exaggeration). He quickly asked to go to the bathroom. He scurried down the hallway going to the nearest lavatory. Before he could quite reach the door, he heard a groan on the other side of the entrance.

He pushed the door open to find Draco Malfoy lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised. He ran to his side and quickly performed some healing charms he'd learned from Hermione. He then lifted the boy and carried him to the hospital wing. He hadn't hesitated for a moment (or thought that perhaps he could use levitation) when he scooped the boy up. Harry felt a pang of worry at the half conscious boy's whispering. _He's light, _Harry thought, _he hasn't been eating right. Dammit, Malfoy you need to be fit to go through things like this. _

"Fucking emeralds," Malfoy growled in his arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, but knew he wouldn't get any answers from him. He shifted him, trying to get his arms to quit flopping around. He was relieved when he finally reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey scowled at first and then noticed the state of the pale boy. She hurried Harry over to a bed and had him lay Malfoy down. Harry awkward stood by the Slytherin's side not wanting to leave for some reason. Madam Pomfrey bustled about, fussing over the pale, bruised boy.

"Who healed him?" she suddenly demanded.

"I-I did, ma'am," Harry answered.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey nodded at him, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for your heroism."

"You can give points?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I don't often though," she replied.

Throughout the conversation, she hadn't stopped waving her wand over Malfoy. She checked his wounds and muttered charms over the boy. Harry watched in awe as Malfoy's bruises were healed. She looked to the ugly slash on his arm that Harry had only healed slightly. She tsked at the way it ran over the Dark Mark on the pale arm. Harry noticed that she healed it only to the point of the bleeding stop. He opened his mouth to ask why she did that, but she interrupted him.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"I don't know, really," Harry responded honestly, "II went to the bathroom and found him on the floor. I guess some people grabbed him…Anyway, I tried to heal him a bit and then I brought him here. He's more unconscious than he was when I first saw him. He was muttering about emeralds."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey stated.

She was going about tapping her wand all over Malfoy. Harry watched in curiosity as she finally tapped the Slytherin on the head and his eyes opened wide.

"Ow!" was the first utterance the blonde could managed.

Harry smirked at the boy as he looked up to the two standing by him.

* * *

Draco rubbed his swore feeling face and tried desperately to ignore the smirk on Potter's face. Madam Pomfrey was looming rather close to him, as though she could sense that he was agitated.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Some guys grabbed you," Potter supplied.

"I know that!" he snapped back at him, "I mean how did I end up here?"

"I found you and carried you here," Potter responded.

"Carried me?" Draco squeaked.

An image of Potter carrying him bridal style down the hallway flashed in Draco's mind. There was a feeling of embarrassment that caused redness to dust across his face, but also a feeling of happiness. Like he liked the idea of Potter carrying him like that. He scowled at himself not being able to control the blush that flared across his face.

"You're fine now, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey stated, "Mr. Potter acted quickly and even healed you before he brought you here. I don't believe you'll need to stay for too much longer. However, I will go get a headache potion for you."

She bustled off, leaving the boys in an awkward silence.

"Thank you," Draco muttered, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome," Potter replied with a crooked smile, "Your hair's a bit disheveled."

He pulled a little black comb out of his back pocket and shuffled toward Draco.

"Let me fix it," Potter mumbled as he leaned toward Draco's blonde hair.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but it snapped shut when the Gryffindor's hand settled on his hair. His eyes drooped closed as Potter delicately combed his hair back into place. All too soon, the hands were pulling away and Draco suppressed the urge to whimper from the loss. He frowned at himself as heat rose in his face once again. He looked up to find Potter grinning down at him. he scowled at the stupid Gryffindork.

"Why do you have a comb?" Draco demanded, "You can never tame that hair of yours!"

"Indeed not, Malfoy," Potter smirked, "But it doesn't hurt to have one. Why do you _not_ carry one?"

"Because my hair is never disheveled, Potter!" Draco sputtered out at him.

Potter's mouth twisted into another smirk that had Draco's eyes on those moist pink lips. _Moist pink lips? Eurgh! _Draco would have spat if it wasn't so indecent to do so.

"See you around," Harry said as he started for the door.

Draco found himself desperately trying to come up with a reason to make Potter stay, but he couldn't think of one and ended up just blurting the boy's name. Potter turned back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, again, for everything," Draco managed to cover himself, "And not just today. You know…before."

Potter's face split into a large, genuine smile that had Draco's heart leaping. He was suddenly glad that he had said it.

"You're welcome," Potter replied, "Maybe we can be friends then."

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Potter was gone. Draco clutched at his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. He scowled at the closest thing he could find (which happened to be a chair).

* * *

Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he practically skipped back to class. _Why am I so friggin happy? _He asked himself, but he really didn't care. He was happy and he knew it (should he clap his hands). He allowed the smile to stay on his face for a good, long time. He started to pass the bathroom when he remembered that Malfoy's bag was probably in there still. He hurried in and found it. He went ahead to class and explained what had happened. She took his word for it and he sat at his seat.

"What took you so long, mate?" Ron whispered at him.

"Had to help someone out," Harry whispered back.

"Oh, so that's why you've got the bag," Ron gestured to the bag Harry had carefully placed by his own.

"Yeah, it's theirs," Harry nodded, "I'll have to find them and give it back."

The rest of the class Harry daydreamed about combing Malfoy's hair. He allowed himself the luxury of remembering the tender moment with fondness. He closed his eyes and flexed his fingers. He could still fell the locks of white blonde hair on his fingertips. He was vaguely aware that his face was decorated with a large grin. It wasn't until they were dismissed from class that he snapped himself out of it. _Don't be stupid, Harry Potter. You killed Voldemort and now you're day dreaming about combing someone's hair? What is going on?_ Harry berated himself repeatedly until he'd driven out all thoughts of the Slytherin's beautiful hair (almost anyway).


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry left the Muggle Studies class room, he slung Malfoy's bag onto his back and carried his own his hand. He walked around, practically on tip-toe as he searched for the blonde. Ron trailed behind him for a bit and then waved a hand, saying he was off to lunch. Harry didn't look at Ron as he walked off; he merely waved a hand behind him in the general direction of his best friend. He found himself engrossed in the task of spotting a certain head of hair that belonged to a certain Slytherin. He finally figured that Malfoy may still be in the Hospital Wing. He headed off in that direction, with a slight spring to his step.

* * *

Draco headed toward the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. Luckily the headache potion had worked or else he'd really be pissed off. _What does Potter think he's playing at combing my hair like that? _Draco felt a shiver go down his spine at the memory. He furthered his scowl shoved his hands in his pockets. He bowed his head low so as to avoid anyone's gazes and shuffled toward the food in the Great Hall. He felt a small bit of emptiness in his stomach and he planned to fill it.

Had he been paying attention or at least had his blonde head stuck in the air, he would have avoided the collision. However, as the case was, he was staring that the floor not watching and had ducked low enough that he had hidden his hair, which was the thing the person he collided with was searching for.

Suddenly, he was sprawled out on the floor with a mass of limbs on top of him. The person, who knocked him over, had apparently been so surprised that they lost their own footing and fell with him. He grumbled and pushed at the chest that threatened to crush him. The chest moved of its own accord and flopped back. Draco straightened himself to a half sitting position to see two emerald pools staring at him.

"Of course, Potter," Draco growled at the boy, "It's always you, isn't it?"

Potter frowned at the boy and pushed himself off the ground. He reached out a hand, which Draco hesitantly took and pulled Draco up with a swift motion that left Draco dizzy for a moment. Draco brushed himself off, getting every last spec of dirt off of him. He abruptly froze as he felt fingers on his head.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, but he reached out and brushed Malfoy's hair back into place. It was a mere second that he had as he tucked the stray lock back into its place. He saw Malfoy stiffen and he retreated quickly. He removed the bag from his back and held it towards Malfoy.

"I got your bag for you," Harry muttered lamely.

"Thank you," Malfoy replied, taking the bag from Harry.

"It must be getting easier for you to say that," Harry grinned at the Slytherin.

"Yes, it is," Malfoy stated, "I rather find it annoying."

"Of course you do," Harry replied.

"What does that mean?" Malfoy demanded in an angry tone.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry held up his hands in surrender, "Just that I don't take you for one that likes to say thank you is all."

"Well, you've heard it enough, haven't you?" Malfoy sneered at him.

"Yes," Harry replied honestly, "And since we're on the subject of thanking. I should thank you for the time at the manor."

Harry paused, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You helped save my life," Harry stated, "So thank you. You could've easily thrown me to the wolves, but you didn't. For that, I owe you my life."

"Oh please," Malfoy scoffed, "Let's call it even for you saving my life, shall we?"

Harry's eyes quickly found Malfoy's and he laughed.

"I hope we can be friends now," Harry said in a quiet, hesitant voice.

He reached out his hand, as Malfoy had done for him so many years ago. Malfoy smirked at the hand, obviously remembering the same time. Then he walked away. He left Harry standing with his hand outstretched and walked to the Great Hall. Harry was stunned for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.

"See you around, Potter," Malfoy called over his shoulder.

Harry dropped his hand and grinned. _Maybe he didn't take it, but he did say see you around. That's good, right? _Harry thought as he turned around to join his friends at lunch. He was pretty sure no one could erase the crooked grin on his face.

* * *

Draco's heart had pounded like a drum against his chest when Potter had offered his hand. He longed to grab that hand and shake it, just so he could finally put the rivalry to rest. But he knew that Potter had purposely offered his hand in the same way that Draco had offered his in first year. There was no way he was going to take a hand when his had been refused. Instead, he simply smirked and walked away.

"See you around, Potter," he'd called back to the raven-haired savior of the world.

As he sat down at Slytherin table he had to feel rather satisfied with himself. He couldn't imagine that going much better than it had. _Maybe if I hadn't fallen down, _he mused. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he picked up a particularly red apple to munch on. He couldn't help but look over and notice that Potter had a particularly broad grin on his face as he sat next to his friends. _I made that grin, _he thought with a satisfied smirk that quickly turned into a scowl. _Wait, why do I care if he smiles because of me? That boy is infuriating! I don't care if he smiles or not!_ Draco put down the apple, suddenly not very hungry and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"he muttered.

He wasn't quite sure if he was talking about himself or Potter.

* * *

**Little note: Hello beautiful people! Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and reviews! I have been cranking this story out like crazy! I had a flurry of inspiration so here you go: a bunch of updates in a couple days! Yay for you! Hope you guys enjoy! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Harry found himself staring at the Marauder's Map. The tiny dot with Malfoy's name on it seemed to draw his attention. He watched for hours as it mostly stayed very still. Occasionally it would make a move as to walk out the door, but would abruptly turn back and then walk back and forth for a while before resuming its original position. _Aren't you coming to visit me? _Harry asked the dot. Around 2 am he finally fell asleep, with the map opened across his lap.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth and then lay back on his bed. He sighed loudly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep. There was electricity buzzing through his skin. He could feel it just beneath the surface. He knew with all that buzzing he would never get to sleep, but he kept lying down like he thought he just might trick himself. _I wonder what Potter's doing? _His thoughts strayed to the boy's emerald eyes.

"Oh what do I care?" Draco burst as he leapt from his bed and frantically paced back and forth.

He stilled as his roommate stirred slightly. When the boy in the bed didn't move for five minutes, Draco resumed pacing. He knew what had him all abuzz and he didn't want to admit it. _Those goddam green eyes! It's like he purposely makes them brighter just to annoy me! How did anyone create such a beautiful color? It's too much for one person's eyes! _Draco ran his fingers through his hair, quite suddenly remembering the lingering fingers of Harry Potter. He tugged at his hair in frustration and sat back on his bed. He eventually found himself lying down, but he never fell asleep.

* * *

_The snake lunged at Snape and delivered a deadly bite. Fred's face suddenly froze in the laughter he shared with his brother. Sirius fell back into the veil. Dumbledore fell out the window. Dobby stumbled showing the knife in his chest. Cedric flew back in a flash of green. A woman screamed. There was green light everywhere. Green light flashing this way and that. Green, green, green. He felt the familiar light take a hold of him. The green drowned him and he screamed for help, but no one came._

Harry jerked awake, his mouth open in a silent scream. It took several moments for him to realize it wasn't happening. It was over. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths and trying to relax his tense shoulders. He looked at the map that had shifted off his lap when he turned in his sleep. He looked at the dot he'd been watching only to find that it was still where it belonged. Harry felt a deep sense of disappointment that he tried to push away.

He sighed heavily and slid out of his bed. He could see light beginning to peak through the curtain of night as he gazed out the window. He sighed at the light and figured a head start didn't hurt anyone. He quickly gathered his clothes and headed for the showers.

When he reached the room he splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He dried it off and calmly replaced the towel. He looked up into the mirror at his face. The first thing he saw was his green eyes. _Fucking green! _His mind shrieked. He reached back and punched the mirror before he realized what he was doing. He stared at the broken glass and the way his eyes now reflected in a million different shapes. He quickly left the shower room and hurried back to his dorm room. He jumped in his bed and threw the covers over his head, not wanting any chance that his friends might see a single tear in his eyes. His eyes remained treacherously dry, however and he instead was left with one lingering thought: _Why didn't you just come to me, you stupid perfect blonde git?!_

* * *

Draco rose from his bed feeling much like the muggle monsters called zombies. He quickly showered and dressed, only briefly pausing to run his hands through his hair so it was relatively decent. He hated his stupid hair. _Always has to be so perfect. It's only a red flag showing off that I'm a bloody Malfoy. No one else has this ridiculously white blonde hair. I hate being a…no, I don't. I just hate what goes with it. Pureblood this, pureblood that. Produce and heir and yada yada. Maybe I don't want a girl, maybe I want a bloke! Did you think of that you arrogant pureblood assholes? _

Draco snapped out of his thoughts at his own implication of him being gay. He scowled at the pale boy who faced him. _You aren't gay, you idiot. _His gaze lost intensity and he knit his eyebrows together. _Are you?_

* * *

**Little note: Hello, my dearies! I hope you love the rapid updates! Lots of turmoil and confusion is going on! Hopefully our boys will work it out! :) Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry flexed his right hand, unable to get used to the cloth he'd wrapped around it. Hermione had looked at his hand as though she wanted to tell him to go to Madam Pomfrey, but she'd closed her mouth and said nothing. Ron had come into the dorm talking about the broken mirror and he'd seen Harry's hand. He quickly shut his mouth and said nothing of it.

After he'd calmed down, Harry had cleaned his hand up a bit and ripped up an old shirt to wrap around it. He figured he could get gauze later and just not worry about it. He then waited for Ron and they went down to breakfast together. He was, for once, grateful to have no classes. He usually hated having no classes because no classes meant he had to come up with something to do himself.

He sat there in the Great Hall pushing food around with his fork. He felt Malfoy's presence before he saw the blonde. He looked up to see the blonde shuffling towards the Slytherin table. The blonde sat down heavily and rubbed his eyes. _Doesn't look like he slept, _Harry observed, _and he doesn't even have any gel in his hair. I like it better like that. I wouldn't get anything on my fingers if I ran them through his hair…_Harry smiled softly at the memory of touching the soft, blonde hair.

"Are you smiling at Malfoy?" asked a loud incredulous voice next to him.

Harry blinked himself out of his daydream and frowned. He turned to the confused look on Ron's face.

"No, I was daydreaming about something nice," Harry answered, "I didn't realize I was looking at him."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ron nodded at him.

Then he dived back into his food, leaving Harry to his thoughts, which just made Harry frown more. Suddenly, his thoughts were becoming too revolved around a certain Slytherin and he was started to get frustrated with it. He abruptly stood, deciding it best that he get away from the boy as soon as possible.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, I'm going to head out to the Lake," Harry told his friends, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

* * *

Draco tried to force himself to not watch as Potter left the Great Hall. He failed spectacularly and followed Potter with his eyes until he was completely out of sight. He noticed that Potter's right hand was bandaged rather badly. Draco sighed loudly, _he probably bandaged it himself, the git. I'd better go catch up to him and fix it before he gets infected or something. _Draco stood and left, not feeling it necessary to tell anyone he was going.

Outside the Great Hall he looked left and right down the halls, but he didn't see that raven mop anywhere. He looked out the doors that were wide open, letting in the wonderfully fresh air. He spotted Potter heading toward the Black Lake. _Of course he's going for the Lake, who else would love the sight of a nasty lake filled with who knows what? _Draco scowled and strode across the grass, trying to catch up with Potter. It was no use, however, because the raven haired boy walked incredibly fast. In fact, he was sitting near the lake and playing with something small and golden before Draco caught up with him.

Draco stopped right behind Potter, panting slightly. He felt a small amount of sweat on his brow and his scowl deepened.

"Potter," he grumbled loudly, "You walk entirely too fast."

"Shove off, Malfoy," the boy responded.

"Hey, I was just trying to help you," Draco clenched his fists, "But if you want to get all infected fine! See if I care!"

He started to turn, but Potter stopped him by grabbing the bottom of his pant leg.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Potter questioned.

"I saw your hand," Draco said calmly, "I figured I could fix it for you."

"Oh," Potter turned back away from him, "Ok, sure."

Draco felt a harsh thump in his chest as his heart began to work like crazy. He sat next to Potter and rolled up his sleeves. He took Potter's right hand and unwrapped the old shirt strips that were poorly disguised as bandages. He saw bloodied knuckles that were all too familiar. _So he's been punching something hard_, Draco thought as he pulled out his want and muttered some healing charms while tapping Potter's knuckles. Draco felt Potter's hand twitch in his own as the skin began to weave back over the open flesh.

* * *

Harry felt his hand start to tingle as Malfoy muttered some charms and tap his knuckles. His hand twitched of its own accord as the skin began to mend. He watched in fascination as the skin regrew over his open wounds. His eyes flicked back to the blonde who was healing him. He'd left the hall to get away from the Slytherin and he'd followed. _Did he know that I was trying to get away from him? Annoying git, _Harry thought with a frown.

Malfoy put his wand back in his robes and pulled Harry's hand close to his face. He inspected for a few moments before he very suddenly leaned down and kissed Harry's knuckles. Malfoy quickly let go of Harry's hand soon after. It happened so fast that Harry wasn't sure it had happened. He looked at his hand and rubbed it, bringing it close to his chest. When he looked up again, Malfoy was staring out at the lake.

"What did you punch?" Malfoy questioned.

"Nothing," Harry frowned at him.

"Don't bull shit a bull shitter, Harry," Malfoy scoffed, "What did you punch?"

Harry felt a spark in his chest and thrills go down his spine at the sound of his name coming from Malfoy's lips.

"A mirror," Harry answered, rather breathlessly.

Malfoy turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"I see," he said, then turned back to the lake, "What is so appealing about this lake? Why do you sit by it so much?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, "It just relaxes me."

Malfoy grunted in response, his eyebrows furrowed together. Harry's eyes wandered up to look at the Slytherin's wonderfully blonde hair. The way the sun hit it, it looked almost like it was sunshine. _Or better. I bet sunshine is jealous of his hair. I love the way it looks all feathery and soft. _Harry didn't realize he was touching the object of his thoughts until Malfoy turned to look at him. Then several things happened all at once. Harry's hand faltered mid-stroke in Malfoy's hair, Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, and someone shouted.

* * *

**Little note: Muahhahahaha! Cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Be sure to review! I don't care if all you say is: "It sucked." I just want to know that someone is reading it besides my friend Jeff! (Hi Jeff! ^_^) So please, please, please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_God dam that fucking ginger! _Draco growled inwardly, casting an angry look at Weasley. _Wait. Why am I upset? He was just touching my hair. Ugh. What the hell is wrong with me? I even kissed his hand. Who the hell kisses people's hands anymore? This guy is seriously fucking with my mind. _Draco stood to leave Potter to contend with the ginger while he went and did something much more entertaining. Like read a book or harass first years.

"Don't leave," Potter said.

Draco looked down at the raven haired boy and saw that there was a pleading look in his beautiful green eyes. Draco looked over at Weasley to see that he'd already started off back towards the castle. Draco raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what had made the Gryffindor leave. He slowly sank back down next to Potter and gave him a questioning look.

"I basically told him to shove off," Potter shrugged.

Draco felt his lips turn up. _Potter told Weasley to shove off? I thought I was the only one he told to shove off, _Draco thought in amusement. He watched Potter closely, seeing the way his forehead wrinkled. He was staring off over the lake, twisting something in his hands.

"Seriously, he just wanted to know if I was ok," Potter said, "I just told him I was fine. I punched a mirror and then he caught me smiling at you, so he figured something was up. Then he saw us down here. He was just worried. I don't think he saw me touching your….Anyway, he's going to go have a snog with Hermione now."

Draco wrinkled his nose at the image.

"Ew, why did you have to tell me that?" Draco demanded.

"It's not that bad," Potter laughed at him, "I just would prefer not to see it. Now when Dean and Seamus were snogging, that was different."

Draco felt a shock go through him and the implication in Potter's words.

* * *

Harry froze suddenly, realizing what he'd said. His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat against his chest mercilessly. He felt the heat rise up in his face at the thing he'd just revealed.

"Why?" Malfoy demanded, "They aren't even that attractive."

Harry choked out a laugh at that.

"It was the first time I saw two blokes kissing," Harry admitted.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Malfoy shrugged.

"Have you ever kissed a bloke?" Harry questioned in a blurt.

He felt his face redden even more as he realized how it must have sounded to ask something like that. He kept his eyes on the snitch in his hands rather than facing Malfoy after a question like that. For some reason, his heart was very eager to hear the answer, as it continued to try to break free of the prison that was Harry's body.

* * *

Draco debated about what he should say. He wanted to say yes, for some reason. He felt like he wanted to impress Potter and tell him he had experience. There was something in him that wanted Potter to like him. His heart had started thudding hard against his chest when Potter had asked the question. It could've been taken as a completely innocent question, but since it was coupled with Potter admitting he liked to see two guys kissing and Draco's recent thoughts about the green-eyed Gryffindor, he felt like it was so much less innocent than it could've been. Images flashed before his eyes and he pushed them down, trying to decide how best to answer. He went with the truth (which was a rare thing for him).

"No," he finally answered.

"Do you want to?" Potter asked, his voice slightly muffled by the way he had his head facing his lap.

"Maybe," Draco admitted, "I've never thought about it."

"Oh," Potter stated simply.

Draco could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. He wasn't sure what else there was. He knew there were other feelings, but all he could feel was the thumping inside him. It thumped out an irregular and rather painful rhythm. He found himself staring at Harry's lips and wondering. He'd never wondered before. Sure, he'd kissed people, but he'd never wondered what it was like. He just did it. Now here he was wondering what it was like to kiss Harry Potter. _Wait a minute…Harry. I called him Harry earlier. I called him Harry!_

"I called you Harry!" he blurted out loud.

Harry's head lifted and turned to look at Draco.

"Yes, you did," he answered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Draco questioned.

"I didn't think it was important," Harry shrugged, "I thought maybe it was a slip up or something."

"Do you want me to call you Harry?" Draco questioned.

* * *

_Harry, Harry, Harry, oh god. He keeps saying it. Oh god, say it again! _Harry felt himself quiver at Malfoy spilling his name over and over again. So when asked if he wanted to be called that, he was quite enthusiastic.

"Oh god, yes," he hissed at Malfoy.

* * *

Draco froze at the tone of voice Harry had answered him in. he mentally shook his head and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Ok, then call me Draco," he answered, "Since we're friends now."

"I'd like that," Harry replied.

Draco felt another smile play at his lips. _Harry…that is crazy. We're friends? That is craziness. _He remembered back to the first meeting he'd had with Harry and how he'd rejected his friendship. Draco smirked at knowing that it had been Harry that had come crawling to him for friendship and not him. A breeze blew through, blowing his hair out of place. He whispered a curse as he pushed his hair back.

"Come here," Harry said in a low voice.

Draco looked up to see Harry was holding his small, black comb again. He also had his legs spread open for Draco to sit in front of him. Draco let a small amount of dirty images flash in his mind before he pushed it all away. He crawled over and placed himself between Harry's long legs. He shifted a moment before settling down and being still. He took a deep breath and looked out over the lake, trying to think of anything other than the fact that Harry would soon be touching his hair. Again.

* * *

**Little note: Hello my dearies! New update! We're getting pretty close to some clearing of the confusion! Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh god, his hair, _Harry's hands fluttered over the soft, blonde hair. He gently pulled the comb through the Slytherin's hair. It glided effortlessly within the golden locks. Harry allowed his fingers to brush across the top of the silky tresses. He had to make a conscience effort to keep his eyes open. He wasn't sure why the combing of Draco's hair made his eyelids so heavy. He felt Draco lean back slightly. He froze momentarily, but continued combing the boy's hair. He found himself leaning forward, as Draco leaned back. He breathed deeply through his nose. He smiled in amusement and a bit of shock on what his smelled. _Floral? Malfoy has floral shampoo? _Harry couldn't stop the giggle that rose in his throat. He leaned forward a pressed his nose into Draco's hair and breathed deeply, feeling the smell fill him up.

* * *

Draco felt Harry press his chest against his back. He froze as Harry buried his nose into his hair. He could feel the giggle sound through Harry's chest, against his back. He snuggled back against it, loving the soft tickle of a vibration.

"You'll mess up my hair again," Draco whispered, "Then the combing will be all for naught."

Harry hummed in response, keeping his face buried in Draco's hair. One hand weaved through his locks and the other settled on his thigh. He felt a boiling heat rise in him that he couldn't push down. He suddenly felt himself pressing back into Harry and gripping the boy's legs. Harry seemed to feel the sudden shift in mood and went with it, as he pressed against Draco and his hand began to slide up and down Draco's thigh. His face moved down and reburied itself in Draco's neck.

"Stop!" Draco gasped, "You're-you're turning me on!"

"Good," Harry murmured into Draco's neck, "Because I'm pretty turned on too."

Draco felt Harry's lips begin to press into his neck. He brought his face away and swooped down to kiss Draco up and down his neck and shoulder. Draco shuddered, unable to string an intelligent thought together. _Fuckk, Harry, fuck. Shit. Stop. Don't. Oh god. Yes. No! _Draco's thoughts began to blur until he could barely gasp out a warning to Harry.

"It's…a…mistake…" Draco managed to mutter.

Very suddenly, Harry was gone. His hands were gone, his heat was gone, and his lips were gone. Draco fell backwards, his eyes trying to find something solid to lock onto. Finally, after several breaths, he managed to calm down enough that he could look around and see that Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly.

He fell back onto the grass, almost wishing he'd let Harry continue.

* * *

_It's a mistake, huh? Of course it's a mistake! You want to prance around and hug me for hours and heal my hand and kiss it, and then it's a fucking mistake! You goddam cock tease! Fuck you, you stupid perfect, sexy, blonde asshole! _Harry's thoughts stormed as badly as he did. He had fled from Draco in a fit of rage, wishing for a brief moment he could throttle the blonde mess that he held in his arms.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered.

He wasn't quite sure if he was talking about himself or Draco, but he was pretty sure it applied to them both. Here he was roaming the halls of the castle, with a least half a hard-on and there was Malfoy wagging his ass around right in Harry's face and then pulling it back right when Harry grabbed it. _Oh man would I love to grab that ass, _Harry thought and sparks thrilled up his spine (this did not help the situation in his pants).

"Fuck!" Harry hissed out loud.

He looked around, realizing he had no idea which way he'd been going. He noticed some familiar paintings and recognized the way to the Gryffindor tower. He resumed his fast pace, reaching the tower in a little of no time. He was about to spit out the password when he remembered something from the other night.

_"I can't admit you without the password, Draco. We've been through this a hundred times."_

_ She knows Draco and he's come to the tower a lot. Does he come for me? _Harry's light bulb moment had him feeling rather stupid, but he looked up at the Lady with confidence.

"Why does he come here?" he demanded.

The Lady sighed heavily.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "He just does."

"Does he come for me?" Harry probed.

"Yes," she answered, "He says he needs you. Not sure how he talks in his sleep so passionately though."

"He's asleep when he comes?" Harry cried, "That explains why he didn't know what I was talking about!"

"Indeed," the Lady said, "Any more questions?"

"Why didn't you let him in?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "He was clearly in distress."

"Can't admit anyone without the password," she said briskly.

"Next time, is there any way you could call me?" Harry questioned, cautiously.

"No, there's no way for me to," she answered.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

He muttered the password and she swung open to admit him. Luckily, his conversation with the Fat Lady had reduced the pressure in his pants. He trudged up the stairs and gathered his clothes again, hoping he'd actually get a shower this time around.

* * *

Draco lay in the sun, willing the slight heat in his pants to go away. _God, why did I think I could be friends with that prick? Now he's messing with my mind! Who does that? Who rubs someone's thigh and kisses their neck?! Especially when we just quit being rivals! What kind of arch nemesis is this guy? Seriously, rival or not, who goes around combing people's hair? Ugh. What is his problem?...maybe this is some sort of ploy to get back at me for all that I've done? _It wasn't long before Draco convinced himself that _potter _was just trying to hurt him.

"Stupid jerk!" Draco shouted at the lake.

The lake chose to respond by emitting a long octopus tentacle, to which Draco ran for his life. _Crazy fucking people keeping a dam octopus in the lake…_he spent the rest of the day grumbling in the library, trying to read up on how to kill the savior of the wizarding world (apparently, there were no books on this topic). Draco felt his eyes close, but he pinched his hand to wake himself up. He didn't realize how dead tired he was until that moment he was surrounded by silence and books.

"What are you doing?" a female voice demanded.

"Wh-what?" he looked up in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded again.

Draco looked up to see Granger staring down at him with an angry look on her face.

"I'm trying not to fall asleep," he muttered.

"No, what are you doing to Harry?" she probed.

Draco's eyes snapped fully open and his mind woke up completely at the sound of Harry's name.

"What? Why?" Draco asked quickly, "Did he say something about me?"

"No," Granger raised a brow at him, "I saw you two by the lake. He seemed to have his face buried into your neck and then he just left. So what are you doing to him?"

"Nothing!" he cried, "I swear, I just healed his hand and then the wind picked up and my hair got out of place and he told me to let him comb it and I just went over and he started….well, you saw."

"I see," Granger frowned down at him, "And you told him to back off? That's why he ran off?"

"I said it was a mistake," Draco answered in a small voice.

Granger's eyes went wide with shock.

"You said that to him?" she demanded, "He'll be devastated! How could you say that when you wanted it too?"

"I didn't!" he hissed at her, "He's just messing with me! Why would I want to be played with?!"

"Harry never messes around like that," she said in a dangerously low voice, "I hope you fix this before he does something stupid!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Granger strode away from him. _Stupid Gryffindorks! I hate the whole lot of them! _Draco glowered at Granger's retreating back. He glanced toward a window to see that it had to be around noon. _How long was I here? _He wondered wildly. He gathered up the books he'd been not reading and put them back on their shelves. He then hurried to the Great Hall, hoping he hadn't missed lunch.

* * *

**Little note: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make this clear and confusionless...but no. Thanks for all your follows, reviews, and favorites! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry paced back and forth in his dorm room. He knew it wasn't nearly late enough for people to start going to sleep and it was pissing him off.

"Why can't we go to sleep earlier?!" he demanded, yelling at the empty space in the room.

He'd spent most of the day storming around the castle, looking for someone to pick a fight with. He'd sat in the Great Hall for a while, but Hermione showed up casting him a curious look. Then Draco showed up, refusing to look at the half of the hall that the Gryffindor table was in. Harry had tried to stay and talk with his friends, but he found the blonde utterly distracting. He'd taken out his wand and attempted to focus on levitating his fork. Instead, he made storm clouds appear over his head.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron finally demanded, "You're acting all weird."

Hardly able to contain himself, Harry had leapt up from the table and shouted a response to Ron, which had been all too revealing.

"I'm fucking gay, Ron!" Harry yelled, drawing the attention of the entire student body, "That's what's wrong with me! That's why I'm acting so weird! Fuck! You two can never just leave it alone can you?"

With that, Harry practically sprinted out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco tried to calm his rapidly beating heart but felt that it was entirely impossible. When Harry had stood and shouted his confession he felt like his heart was going to explode. A million questions ran rampant in his head: _is he serious? Does this mean he actually likes me? When did he decide he was gay? Why did he yell it like that? Did he lie just to get Weasley off his back? Where's he going? Why would he confess to the entire school like that?_

Draco eventually managed to calm himself by scolding himself immensely at thinking for a single second that Harry being gay meant that he actually liked him. _It's not like I'm even gay, so it's not like I would return it anyway! _He tried to remind himself (himself didn't really believe it though). He looked back over at the Gryffindor table where Weasley and Granger now sat. While the whole student body seemed to be tittering about Harry's confession, these two were simply sitting and eating as though nothing had happened. _What the hell?_

Draco found himself halfway across the hall, before he even realized he'd moved. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, deciding he'd better just continue so he didn't look entirely stupid. Trying, but utterly failing, to pick up the usual Malfoy strut, he made his way to the two thirds of the Golden Trio that remained in the Great Hall. Coming to a halt next to Granger he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"What do you want?" Weasley questioned in a tired, yet non-angry voice.

"Why aren't you two surprised?" Draco inquired.

"We saw you two down by the lake, first of all," Granger spoke up, "Second of all, we're his best friends. We can see things in him that he refuses to see."

"Like, I don't know, the way he stares at your ass when you walk away," Weasley supplied.

"He stares at my ass?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's hard to miss," Weasley rolled his eyes, "He gets a seriously predatory look in his eyes when you walk away. Like he just wants to grab you and fuck you in front of the entire school."

"Ronald!" granger gasped at the ginger, "Don't be so crude! It's not like Harry would actually do that."

"Whatever," Weasley looked up at Draco, "Don't get a big head, though. Yours is not the only ass he looks at."

"I see," Draco found the news rather shocking and felt his knees go weak, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Weasley shrugged, "Since you and Harry are hooking up, I guess I should be nice. For his sake. Not yours. Because I still don't like you."

"Oh," Draco sank down onto the bench, "This is all rather overwhelming."

Granger reached out and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she assured him.

"But I'm not gay," he answered.

Weasley looked up from his plate and belted out a laugh. Granger covered her mouth in an attempt to quell the laughter bubbling up, but a giggle burst through anyway. They laughed for a good five minutes before settling down. Draco just glared at them before storming away.

* * *

"Hey, mate, you ok?" Ron's voice came from the dorm room door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry called, "Sorry for yelling and all."

"'S ok," Ron answered, as he came in the room.

"Should have said something to you," Harry laughed, "Before I shouted it to the whole school."

"Seriously, it's fine," Ron told him, "I kinda guessed anyway."

"Really?" Harry looked over at Ron.

"Yeah, you should see the way you stare at me when I'm getting dressed," Ron struck a model pose, "I mean, I know I'm irresistible-"

He was silence by a pillow thrown at his face. He laughed throwing the pillow back at Harry who deftly caught it and returned it to his bed. He sat down and then flopped down on his back. He looked up at the top of the four poster bed and just sighed, glad to have a good friend or two by his side.

Before he even realized it, he was dreaming. It was all green flashes and screams, the same as usual. When he woke up, the scream in his mouth was silenced by his own hand. He struggled for a moment before realizing he'd been biting his hand. He spat it out and rubbed his face. _This has got to stop, _he thought as his hands wiped away tears that had begun to dry on his face.

He looked around to see that it was dark and his dorm mates were sleeping. He looked to his watch whose hands pointed near the ten and nine. _10:45? Fuuucck. It's late. How long did I sleep? _Harry suddenly remembered what he'd been waiting for since his conversation with the Fat Lady. He scrambled about, trying to find the Marauder's Map. He finally found it tucked away under his pillow. He pulled it out and practically ripped it in the frantic need to get it open.

"Where are you? Where are you?" Harry muttered as he looked up and down the map.

He looked first to the hallway in front of the Gryffindor tower (wishful thinking). He saw it was devoid of any dots, not just Draco's. He then looked to the Slytherin common room and found Draco's dot exactly where it should be: in Draco's bed.

"Idiot!" he shouted.

He quickly looked around and saw that his dorm mates still slept. _Hurry up and get here, you prick! _He rubbed his face and waited, watching the map (and Draco's dot) intensely. He got so bored, he tried to levitate Ron without waking him up (the boy was a very heavy sleeper). Harry giggled as he levitated Ron over his bed. But the boy shifted, causing Harry to lose his concentration and drop the boy back on his bed. Luckily, he hadn't levitated him too high, so it only caused a light thump. Ron stirred a bit, but continued to sleep.

"Wow, I wish I were you," Harry shook his head at his best friend's sleeping form.

He looked back to the map and jumped in shock. Draco's dot had moved. In fact it had moved rather close to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry leapt out of bed and hurriedly straightened his clothes. He combed his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it at least a little. _God, he's asleep, he won't see you, you dunce! _Harry shook his head and folded the map back up, sticking it in his pocket. He ran out the door and down the steps, hurrying to greet Draco.

* * *

"He likes me," Draco insisted, "He wants me to go in. Seriously, just open the door. Or you could call to him."

"I can't, but I'm sure he'll be here soon, Draco," the Lady told the sleeping boy in front of her, "Perhaps you should sit and wait for him."

"He's coming? Really?" Draco demanded, "You aren't lying?"

"No, I'm not, he'll be here any minute," the Lady said, unsure if what she said was true or not.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Harry stepped out, fully clothed. Not that Draco could see him; it's pretty hard to see with your eyes closed. But he heard the door open and someone step out.

"Harry?" he called out.

"Yes, you came," a familiar voice answered, "I thought you might not."

Draco flew in the direction of the voice, colliding with Harry in a bear hug.

"Oh, Harry, of course I came!" Draco laughed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Last night, you didn't come," Harry reminded him.

"Oh, right, sorry," Draco murmured into the taller boy's neck.

"It's ok," Harry assured him, "I'm just so glad you're here now."

"Really?" Draco questioned, pulling his head away from Harry's neck briefly.

"Really," Harry answered.

* * *

**Little note: Holy Toledo! That took a bit out of me! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for all your follows, reviews, and favorites! Please shower me in your reviews! I love them! Even if all you say is it was good or it was bad! Reviews are my food! ^_^ Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's heart thumped against his chest as though it was trying to reach Draco's heart. He pressed his nose into Draco's hair, breathing in that lovely floral scent. It was like heaven or whatever the best thing in the world smelled like. _Lilacs, _Harry thought as he buried his face in the blonde locks. He had no idea how he knew that, but he just did. Draco's breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck and he shivered all the way down to his core. It was as though something searing hot and yet devastatingly cold was gripping him tightly around his middle. His mouth opened in a gasp and his arms tightened around the only thing that now gripped him around his middle.

"Draco," Harry murmured into the Slytherin's hair.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco answered, not moving his face from Harry's neck.

"I want to kiss you," Harry whispered.

"Really?" Draco asked in wonder.

"Really," Harry answered, "Can I?"

"Yes," Draco answered immediately.

Harry pushed away from the blonde and looked down at Draco's lovely pink lips. Something red darted out and swiped across Draco's bottom lip. Harry felt a shock go through him straight to his groin. He was amazed at how much effect a mere licking of lips could have on him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's, feeling the heat from his seep into him. He gasped and hurriedly opened his mouth to sloppily invite Draco's tongue into his mouth. He was quickly rewarded as Draco pressed his tongue deep into his mouth. He dropped his hands to Draco's ass and arduously gripped it, pressing his fingers deep into the soft flesh. He forced Draco's hips into him and rammed his own back. Draco's hands were desperately clawing at his chest.

Harry broke off the kiss to hoist Draco up. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and locked his hands behind Harry's neck. Harry backed Draco to the wall, slamming him against it and roughly beginning his assault on his mouth once again. He found himself rutting against the boy, desperate to find friction for his painfully hard groin.

Draco squirmed, finding it difficult to move at his perch. He was gasping into the hot, wet, desperate mess that pressed against his mouth in a panicked frenzy. Harry's teeth scraped against his bottom lip and he shivered involuntarily. He nipped at Harry's lip, hoping this would invite Harry to do the same. He didn't, instead the raven haired head pulled back and buried itself into Draco's neck. Draco let out a yelp as Harry's teeth dug into the sensitive flesh right at the point where his neck met his shoulder. He gasped and pressed his fingers against Harry's head. His eyes fluttered open and closed again. He froze against Harry who sensed the tense and looked up at the boy.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Let me down," Draco answered.

Harry backed up slightly and Draco slid his legs down, awkwardly putting his feet down to stand on his own. He took a moment to stabilize himself and then started walking away. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded, "You can't just leave!"

"Yes, I can," Draco responded.

Draco pulled his arm from Harry's grasp and began walking again. Harry growled in frustration (more than one kind of frustration). He watched helplessly as Draco walked away from him, presumably to get back to bed. Harry had the insane urge to follow the Slytherin back to his bed. Harry resisted, watching the other boy's ass sway as it walked away from him.

"Fuck," he grumbled.

He turned back to his own common room and glared at the Fat Lady.

"Loose lips," he spat at her.

She smirked and swung open to admit Harry. He stomped his way up to the dorm room. He was pretty pissed that he'd be spending the rest of the night alone and wanking. _Fuck. I hate wanking, _he grumbled in his mind, _especially when there is perfectly good arse prancing around right in front of me. Dammit._

* * *

Draco woke up feeling brightly refreshed and happy. Until he noticed a very tight bulge in his silk pajama bottoms. He stared down at the offensive appendage in outrage. _Morning wood? What the hell? I don't get morning wood! What am I supposed to do with that? Ugh. Gross. How long have I had it? _His thoughts made his lips curl up in a disgusted way. He touched the hot bulge and it twitched in response. _Why do I even have this? _He wondered. He tried to remember his dreamed only to quickly push away the thoughts. It'd been all green eyes and raven hair and he was having none of that. Especially the way his cock happily danced slightly higher at the flash of image of Harry.

"Blaise wake up now!" he shouted urgently at the sleeping form of his dorm mate.

"Huh?" grumbled the dark skinned Slytherin, "'S there a fire?"

"Yes there is!" Draco yelled at him, throwing a pillow at his friend, "It's in my pants and I don't know what to do!"

Blaise was up in two seconds.

"What's this?" he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I have…" Draco trailed off, looking around briefly before continuing, "I have morning wood."

"What? Really?" Blaise swung his legs over the side of the bed and leapt up, "Draco, Malfoy heir and Slytherin Prince has morning wood?"

"Shut it, Blaise," Draco said half-heartedly, "Just tell me what to do."

"What do you normally do?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell it to go away," Draco admitted, "But I've never had it in the morning before."

"Just take a cold shower," Blaise answered, "Or wank. Whichever works. Or I guess you could go find someone to have sex with, but I doubt anyone's ready for that this early in the morning."

"Cold shower?" Draco shivered slightly thinking about it, "Ok. I'm taking a shower first."

"K," Blaise muttered, "I'm going back to bed while you beat it off in the shower."

Blaise rolled back into bed and Draco shot a hateful look at him. He got up and gathered his clothes, using them as a shield to cover the prominent bulge that stuck out from his body in a very undignified, un-Malfoy way. He went in the bathroom, the tile shocking his feet with cold. He padded over to the shower, knowing there was no way he'd escape the wanking session. He just really didn't want to think about Harry and he knew he would.

"Hell," he grunted, thudding his head against the wall in exasperation.

* * *

**Little note: Heya dearies. I'm so sorry that I didn't update. T.T I totally said I would yesterday and then some stuff happened (sorry StubbornBlonde, I totally told you I would. You probably hate me now). I'm so sorry. But update now...So don't kill me? Thanks to Achilles, hPdC, and Jeff, who's name is different on here, but I'm too lazy to give a shit. You three are my consistent readers and reviewers, so thank you so much! To all the guests that have reviewed: I would love to message you back and thank you for your reviews, like I do everyone else, but you have no profile so I'll thank you now. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry flopped down on the bench at the Gryffindor table. He'd affectively avoided Draco all day. Of course, this just meant he didn't leave the common room, but that was entirely beside the point. His stomach growled at him, demanding to be filled. Harry frowned down at it and dug into his lunch. He briefly broke eye contact with his food when Draco sauntered in (though it was a bit of a half-hearted saunter). Harry suppressed the urge to let out a predatory growl. He dropped his eyes back to his plate and continued listening to Ron chatter next to him about Quidditch (is there anything else in that ginger head?).

Lunch began to disappear from the table. Harry felt a bit sad at the loss, but it was quickly forgotten as dessert popped up all around the table. Harry grinned in delight.

"Awesome!" Ron shouted, "They never serve dessert for lunch!"

"I know!" Harry agreed with his best friend vehemently.

Harry's plate was filled with treacle tart and his mouth watered as he picked up his fork. He scooped up a bite and began to bring it to his mouth. He made the mistake of looking up briefly and he froze. His mouth hung open and his fork hovered halfway between his plate and his lips. He stared across the hall, his mouth suddenly watering for a whole different reason.

* * *

Draco had been having quite a depressingly boring morning. He'd spent all day lying about in the Slytherin common room. He tried to convince himself that he was not avoiding a certain Boy Wonder, but he totally failed. Finally, he hoisted himself up and made his way to the Great Hall, to hungry to avoid Harry any longer. His mood had brightened significantly when his favorite dessert appeared on his plate. He didn't even have to unwrap it! His fingers delicately picked up the dessert by the wooden end and he ungracefully stuck it in his mouth. He practically purred in enjoyment. How long had it been since he'd had a Popsicle? He closed his eyes in the pleasure of the banana flavor filling his mouth. Had he been thinking properly, he might have realized the obscene way he was lapping at the Popsicle. As the case was, he was not thinking straight (give him a break, the poor kid hardly ever gets Popsicles!). he pulled the popsicle half out of his mouth and sucked it back in again, loving the way the flavor slid across his tongue.

* * *

Harry found himself choking on his own tongue. His eyes found themselves locked onto the blonde. Even as he was choking to death, his eyes refused to leave the obscene show from across the Great Hall.

"Wow," Ron's voice called from somewhere to his right, "Is he doing that for you?"

"No," Harry replied, "But it sure is affecting me! Dammit. It should be illegal for him to eat Popsicles!"

"Maybe you should go offer your Popsicle?" came a suggestion from his left.

His eyes broke away from Draco to stare at Hermione in shock.

"What?" Hermione questioned as she continued eating her own dessert, "It's not like you weren't thinking it."

Harry blushed profusely and tried to sputter out some sort of denial. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him. Harry jumped out of his seat like it was on fire.

"I think I have to go and…" he trailed off trying to come up with some excuse.

"And wank?" Ron supplied.

Harry knew his face couldn't get much redder than it already was, so he just fled the Great Hall before embarrassing himself further. He ran to a less used bathroom, desperately trying to comply with Ron's suggestion.

* * *

Draco looked up as Harry stormed out of the hall with his face on fire. He raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other two thirds of the trio that still remained in their seats. Granger smirked at him in what he took to be some sort of a knowing way, like she knew what he was up to. _But I'm not up to anything, _he thought. Weasley was giving him a grotesque look between irritation and amusement. Draco shrugged and finished eating. He disdainfully looked down at his now sticky hands. _Ugh. So messy, but so delicious, _he grumbled at himself.

He tried to gracefully leave the hall and not show off the fact that his hands were horridly sticky. He was the Prince of Slytherin. He needed to keep up appearances (little did he know that the mere act of eating a Popsicle had already dropped his appearance). He made his way to his favorite bathroom that was hardly ever used. He wasn't even sure that anyone realized it was a bathroom. It was kind of tucked away in a corner of the school. When he swung open the door, he had to rethink his thought that no one knew it existed.

* * *

**Little note: Thank you to MayContainInsanity for helping me make my idea a bit better! ;) I hope you guys liked it. And yes, I did try to make Draco eat the Popsicle in the most obscene manner that I possibly could. And yes, I picked banana on purpose. And yes...that ending IS what you think it is. So...I thought this chapter was quite funny. But do you think it would've been better if it was Harry eating the Popsicle and purposely trying to seduce Draco? Cuz I considered that. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Several things happened that made it difficult for Draco to breathe. First thing that happened was that as he swung the door open his eyes landed on the hot mess that was Harry Potter. Then as he began to process what was happening, Harry looked up at him and shouted "Draco!" his eyes closing briefly. There was a wet splatter as Harry jerked violently. Draco stood their gaping at Harry, who was on his knees, shaking badly. Draco finally came back to the world of the living after staring at Harry for several moments. And Draco did not look at the other boy's now drained penis, that would be totally wrong (_well, he's decently equipped. Oh god! Stop it, Draco!)._

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked shakily.

"Well, I was just in here minding my own business, wanking," Harry started, "Then you busted in like you owned the place."

"Right," Draco cleared his throat nervously.

Harry pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned the mess he made. He then tucked himself back in his pants and fell backwards. He sat with his knees up and his back against the wall. Then he looked up at Draco who awkwardly closed the door and made his way to the sinks.

"Why were you wanking in a bathroom like that?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I thought no one knew this bathroom was here," Harry answered.

"Oh," Draco muttered.

He quickly turned on the facet and tried hard to focus on washing the sticky off his hands.

"So banana Popsicles, huh?" Harry said, amusement clear in his voice.

A slight dusting of rose colored Draco's face at the words. He hastily turned off the facet and dried his hands.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" he demanded, turning to look at Harry.

"No, not when you eat like a normal person," Harry met his gaze, "But you eat Popsicles in the most obscene way I've ever seen in my life."

Draco felt heat rise in his face.

"Oh, is that why you were…" Draco trailed off, suddenly trying to look anywhere but at Harry.

"Yes," Harry admitted, "It was unbelievably sexy. I wonder if it feels as good as it looks."

Draco's eyes snapped back to Harry.

"Of course it does!" Draco practically shouted, "How dare you imply otherwise!"

"Oh really?" Harry smirked up at him, "Just saying the proof is in the pudding."

Draco was outraged that anyone would dare say he wasn't good at something.

"Please, I'm good at everything I do," Draco said in his usual Malfoy haughtiness.

"You could just be saying that," Harry said, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him and brought his hands up to cushion his head as he leaned back against the wall. Draco gaped at him in sudden realization.

"You were just trying to get me to suck your dick!" he pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"Do you blame me?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him and smirked (he seemed to have adapted the Slytherin smirk).

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but had to close it again. _No, I guess I can't blame him. Bit of a prick move, though, _he thought. He shrugged and sighed heavily.

"Whatever," he muttered, walking over to sit next to Harry.

* * *

Harry had collapsed in the bathroom, rather breathless. He put his face in his hands in frustration. He tried to breathe and calm himself, but it was incredibly difficult. _It's like he's doing it on purpose! Why did it have to be him of all people!? _Though if Harry was honest with himself, he wouldn't rather anyone else. Draco had been there forever. That constant rival that kept him fighting even when he just wanted to fall off the Astronomy Tower. Draco had been the one that gave him motivation to continue walking and moving when all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and be forgotten. There had been times when he doubted that his friends were there for him, but he'd never once doubted that Draco would be around the corner with a witty insult. Draco had been his rock for so many years and he only just now realized it.

After taking several deep breaths he'd plunged into the task of getting rid of the massive boner that threatened to rip through his clothes at any time. He'd picked a bathroom hardly anyone visited. He was pretty sure that no one visited it but him. He changed his mind about that when Draco opened the door. He suddenly was screaming the boy's name, half from pleasure at the images that swam in his head and half out of irritation for the boy coming in when he was trying to do something. He thought he was going to die right there, either from embarrassment or from Draco killing him for coming with Draco's name on his lips.

Harry was quite pleased with himself. Though he was embarrassed out of his mind, he had managed to keep calm and act smooth. He'd even addressed that he was wanking and that he was wanking to images of Draco. Then he'd tried to get Draco to suck his dick (Hermione's suggestion was not a bad one, after all) but Draco was just smart enough to catch on. All and all, he'd managed to not stutter at all and act completely cool. That was definitely a first for him. _Maybe not, I was pretty calm down by the lake, _he thought with another smirk. As Draco sat down next to him, he brought down his arms, so his elbow wasn't in Draco's face. Draco sighed heavily again once he sat down.

"I'm not gay, Harry," Draco murmured at him.

_Whaaat? _

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned, "Because I would've said the same thing a few days ago, but now I wouldn't. I'm about as straight as a pink circle."

Draco laughed at that one and the sound made butterflies flutter in Harry's stomach.

"I don't know," Draco admitted, "I just know I'm not allowed to be gay."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm a pureblood, Harry," Draco's face turned to look at him, "I have to produce an heir."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "Right. I guess that makes sense. Sort of stupid though."

"Not sort of," Draco growled, suddenly angry, "Very. It's very stupid. No one ever asks what I want or who I want. It's always about what I'm _supposed_ to do, what I _have_ to do. Pureblood honor and all that. It's maddening. Especially with the way you've been acting lately."

Harry had to laugh at that. _The way I've been acting? Honey, you started this._

"Yeah, sorry," Harry said, "I'm sort of new to this."

"Yeah, me too," Draco murmured softly.

Then he kissed Harry. Harry felt as though he'd been frozen for a few moments. Draco had leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Then he was gone. Obviously trying to flee before Harry tried to do anything more. Harry's lips turned up in a smile as his touched his fingertips to them. He decided he liked awake Draco much better.

* * *

**Little note: *collapses* I thought I wouldn't make it through! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stood at the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He knew Draco would get there soon and his plan was to open it before he started fighting with the Lady. He glanced down at the Marauder's Map and saw Draco's dot was almost there. He quietly opened the portrait and poked his head out. He saw the Slytherin only a few feet from him and grinned widely.

"Draco!" Harry whisper shouted at the boy.

Draco's head snapped up and he ran in the direction of Harry's voice. Unfortunately, he ended up hitting the wall next to Harry. He squeaked out an "Ow!" as Harry grabbed him and pulled him into the tower. Draco stumbled a bit and almost toppled over as Harry pulled him into the common room. Finally, he pulled Draco onto the sofa and managed to get him to lie down and wrapped his arms firmly around the boy's thin shoulders.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, "Where are we?"

"Don't worry," Harry whispered back at him, "You're safe. I've got you. Just go to sleep."

"Ok," Draco mumbled.

If Harry had to rate the success of his plan so far, he'd say a solid ten out of ten. He buried his nose in the boy's hair and allowed his eyes to close. He fell asleep quickly and slept amazingly well.

* * *

Draco smiled before he fully opened his eyes. He snuggled deep into the pillow he'd wrapped his arms around. It was nice and warm. _And it's breathing. Wait a minute. This isn't a pillow! What the hell? _Draco's eyes flew open and he flailed about blindly before ungracefully falling on his rear end. He rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light streaming in the room. That's when he knew something was really wrong.

"There's no sunlight in the Slytherin common room," he stated.

"Draaaayyyyycoooo," a voice moaned out above him, "Come back. I don't want to wake up yet."

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes adjusted (finally) to see Harry Potter stretched out on a plush red sofa, a hand groping towards Draco. Draco's jaw fell down somewhere near the core of the Earth. He began blushing and sputtering in a wholesomely unattractive way. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Did I bottom? Holy fuck! Why is that my biggest concern?! Is this the Gryffindor common room? We fucked in the Gryffindor common room? Oh my god! I'm going to die!_

"We didn't fuck," Harry grumbled, "Now get your fine ass back up here."

"What?! No!" Draco sputtered some more, "What happened? Why am I here? What did you do to me?"

Harry suddenly sighed super heavy and heaved himself up on his arms to and looked over at Draco.

"You sleep walk," Harry stated, "You come here to see me when you sleep walk. I don't know why, but your subconscious has deemed it absolutely necessary for you to be with me. Last night you ran off right before we got near shagging. I guess you almost woke up or something. I don't know, but I was pretty pissed that I had to wank. I recall something about mad that I had to wank when a perfectly good ass was prancing around in front of me."

With this Harry flopped back down on the sofa and buried his face into the soft cushion.

"Now can we sleep some more?" he grumbled in the cushion.

"So we just slept?" Draco questioned.

"Uuuuggghhh!" Harry groaned.

He pushed up off the sofa and sat down. He leaned sleepily against the arm of the couch and patted the open space on the couch next to him. Draco crawled over to the sofa and climbed up it. He couldn't bring himself to care how childish he'd looked crawling and climbing around. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Listen, you'd come last night," Harry started to explain, "And the night before, the night before that. That was the first time I came down and met you and I slept soo good. And it just drove me crazy. Anyway, the next night you didn't come. I guess you didn't sleep. I slept awful again, like usual. I had an awful nightmare. It sort of spawned me punching the mirror. Then the next night you came again and we kissed so hard. God it was hot. And I was rutting against you pretty hard. God, I'm getting hard. Fuck. Anyway, you just froze and told him to let you down. So I did and then you just left. I was pretty pissed about it. Then you were sucking that damn Popsicle. I guess it wasn't all that much, but it was a lot to me."

"Oh," was all that Draco managed to say.

Draco watched Harry closely. The other boy leaned heavily on his hand. His eyes were closed. He looked asleep. Draco allowed his eyes to roam around the boy's cotton clad body. _his pajamas are god awful, but they are nicely thin, _Draco thought as his eyes landed on the soft bulge in Harry's pants. His tongue flicked out and swiped across his lips quickly.

"Are you licking your lips at my penis?" Harry questioned.

Draco's eyes snapped up to Harry's face to find emerald eyes peering lazily out from under his heavy eyelids. Draco opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Then he opened it once again.

"No!" he scowled at Harry, "Of course not! Don't be stupid!"

"Oh really?" Harry replied in a low husky voice, "Because you have a handsome little bulge yourself."

Draco's hands flew to his crotch to cover up the slight lump that had begun to form. Harry laughed at Draco's silliness and his eyes closed again. Draco scowled at Harry merely closing his eyes and practically going back to sleep. _Am I that uninteresting? _He grumbled in his mind. Draco decided he didn't like that at all. He decided he wanted Harry's full attention. _Now. _He slipped onto Harry's lap in a fluid moment and kissed the sleepy boy beneath him. He pressed against Harry trying to wake him up, he opened his mouth and pressed horribly sloppy and urgent kisses against Harry's mouth. He pulled back to see a huge smug grin on Harry's face. He scowled as his face heated up and pushed off to get away from the smug boy.

* * *

**Little note: Heya dearies! ^_^ I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh no, no you don't," Harry growled at Draco, "You're not going anywhere."

He grabbed Draco around the hips and pulled him back down to kiss him again. Draco struggled at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. Harry felt sparks igniting all over his skin and he shivered against the pale boy on his lap. Draco pulled away, gasping for air like he was coming up from being underwater. Harry chuckled a bit at the boy, who smacked his arm. Harry grinned at him and pulled him down for more snogging. He shivered as Draco swiped his tongue across Harry's lips. _I could do this all day, _Harry thought as he opened his mouth to receive Draco's prompting tongue. Draco paused and drew back for a moment.

"Are you cold?" Draco questioned in a concerned tone.

"No, why?" Harry responded in a rather irritated tone (he was rather frustrated that he was interrupted).

"You keep shivering," Draco explained, "So I thought you were cold."

Harry smiled up at Draco, who'd wrapped his arms around his chest and was looking off to the side. Harry loved the way Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and he kissed the one facing him.

"It's you," Harry said, "You're the one making me shiver."

Draco sheepishly turned to look at Harry, the pink in his cheeks deepening a bit.

"Really?" he question hesitantly.

_Damn he's cute. Look how innocent he looks. No way I can ravish him now. _Harry smiled up at the boy, mostly from his own thoughts.

"Really," Harry answered, "Now can I kiss you some more?"

Draco blush seemed to deepen significantly as he tried to look everywhere but Harry. After several seconds that felt like years, Draco nodded sharply and leaned his head down to meet Harry's lips. Harry pressed his hands into Draco's rear, pulling him closer until their bodies melted into each other and they were just one big writhing body. Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip, recalling that Draco had enjoyed being bit the night before. Draco yelped slightly and bit right back. Now it was a fight to see who was in power as they mercilessly attacked each other's mouths.

Harry suddenly whirled Draco around and plopped him down on the couch, breaking off their kiss with a popping noise. Draco looked up at him with slight panic in his eyes until Harry leaned down and continued where they left off. It was rather awkward, having to contend with the back of the sofa and a smaller writhing boy beneath him, but he managed pretty well until he was interrupted.

"Oh gross!" a voice shouted, "Get a room!"

Harry looked up at his best friend, his mouth still glued to Draco's. He broke off from the Slytherin and sat up, still straddling the boy so he couldn't run off. He glared at Ron in what he hoped was a look that would cause his best friend to turn around and go back to bed.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Ron?" he snarled rather viciously.

"Yeah, I can see it," Ron laughed, "It's gross. Who is that? Is that Malfoy?"

Harry heard Draco squeak beneath him and looked down to see that he was covering his face, presumably from embarrassment.

"Yes, it's Draco," Harry answered, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to snogging him senseless."

"Oi!" Ron called, "You might want to get a more private room. People are waking up."

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Draco berated himself silently. He had been so embarrassed when Weasley walked in to find Harry on top of him in the Gryffindor common room. Harry bantered with Weasley for a few moments while Draco hid his face like a silly child. After Weasley left, Harry pulled Draco's hands away from his face and smiled softly down at him. Draco knew his face had to be an awful shade of red by now, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He just leaned down and kissed Draco chastely on the mouth.

"You should go, sweetie," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, I should," Draco had answered.

Harry lifted himself away with little effort and pulled Draco up to a sitting position. He kissed him again and then pulled him over to the portrait. Harry looked like he was fighting the urge to drag Draco up to his room instead of push him out the portrait hole. Draco watched Harry rather closely for a few minutes. Harry looked around briefly and kissed him softly again. Draco felt his lips turn up in a wide, genuine smile as Harry pulled his face away from Draco's. Harry beamed back at him and pushed open the portrait. Draco stepped out and turned back to Harry who seemed sad to see him go. He leaned back in and kissed Harry on the mouth and then scurried off to the Slytherin common room.

"Where you been?" Blaise demanded as Draco entered their room.

Draco grinned at the other boy in response. Blaise's eyebrows shot up and he grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"Details, now," he cried out at Draco.

Draco laughed and pushed Blaise away to go gather up some clothes.

"Tell me!" Blaise demanded, "Who was it? Someone I know? What house? It was a girl, right? Or was it a boy? Cute? Was he cute? Whoa. Did you bottom?"

"Stop it, Blaise," Draco laughed at his excited friend, "Yes, it's someone you know. Gryffindor. Yes, it was a boy. And no, he's not cute. He's freaking hot as hell. And no, I didn't, because we didn't have sex."

"Really?" Blaise asked in wonder, "Why are you so happy then?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted from somewhere inside their joint closet, "He makes me happy. He's so sweet."

Draco emerged from the closet with a dreamy look on his face. He was clutching his clothes to his chest and smiling at something off in the distance. Blaise raised his eyebrows even further.

"Draco," he started, "Don't get mad, but I think you're in love."

Draco's eyes snapped to the boy and he gaped at him. His shock quickly turned to anger and he glared at Blaise.

"I am not!" he shouted, "I am not in love! I don't fall in love!"

"I beg to differ," Blaise smirked at him, "Whoever this Gryffindor is has got you hooked. You're totally smitten."

Draco scowled at Blaise before going off to their bathroom to take a shower. He sat heavily on the edge of the tub and put his face in his hands. _I can't be in love. I don't even know what that means. And a boy? Really? Father will kill me. And then he'll kill Harry! Why? Why? Why me? I can't be in love…it's not like we've done that much or talked that much. I mean he's so sweet and funny and sexy and he really cares…but I can't be in love with him! I just can't…_

* * *

**Little note: Do you guys hate me yet for prolonging the sex? ^_^ I'm so mischievous. I hope you guys liked it! I haven't been getting reviews very much. :( So I don't know if you love it or hate it. I neeeeeddddd reviews! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten and the follows and favorites! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry practically skipped up to the dorm room. Ron was inside digging around trying to find some clothes that he'd scattered all over the place. Harry heard a giggle off to his right and looked over to see that Dean's curtains were wide open and the bed was empty whereas Seamus's curtains were shut tight. Harry had to laugh at that. Neville's head was buried under his pillow and he looked like he wasn't moving. Harry briefly mused that he might be dead, but Neville rolled over and fell out of his bed.

"Oof!" Neville let out as he fell to the floor, "F word!"

Harry started laughing loudly, doubling over and clutching at his stomach.

"Man, I love you guys," he laughed at his dorm mates.

He wiped at his eyes that had begun to water slightly. He opened his trunk and pulled out his robes. He chuckled slightly and walked off to the showers. Harry hurried through the morning routine, hoping to get down to the Great Hall so he could see Draco again. He sighed at his reflection and attacked his unruly hair. He managed to get it to halfway lie nicely and he smiled widely at the mirror who told him he looked particular radiant today.

"Thanks mirror!" he said brightly, "There's this guy who's making me feel wonderful and I just feel so great!"

"Guy? What guy?" a voice demanded from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Ginny glaring at him.

"Just a guy, Ginny," Harry answered, "What are doing in our shower room?"

"Came to see if you were ready to go down to breakfast," she responded, "But I guess you don't want to go down with me, do you?"

"Of course I do," Harry said earnestly, "You're still my friend. Can't we be friends still?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're gay?" Ginny demanded.

"Because I didn't know!" Harry countered, "I just realized a few days ago. I hadn't had much time to stop and think about whether or not a liked girls or blokes. I guess I kept getting with girls because I thought that's what I was supposed to do."

"Well, you broke my heart, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"We were over before I said I was gay, Ginny," Harry stated.

"How could you say that?" Ginny cried out, "I thought you were just taking a break to figure some things out."

"Ginny, I didn't say I wanted to take a break," Harry said dryly, "I said I wanted to break up."

Ginny let out a squeak and ran from the room with her face buried in her hands. Harry rolled his eyes. _Girls. _He turned back to the mirror and smiled at his reflection. _Good thing I've got Draco. He's definitely not a girl. _His grin widened as he hurried to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

Draco stared at his reflection and frowned. _It's a Malfoy's duty to always look his best. This has nothing to do with Harry. Nothing at all! _He ran his comb through his hair once again; making sure it was lying perfectly. He glared at his lips, wishing they were redder for some reason. He wanted them to look _kissable _he wanted Harry to look at him and want him.

"No I don't!" Draco growled at his reflection.

He glared at his lips and reached up and pinched the bottom one. He was rewarded with a red bloom spreading from the spot. The corner of his mouth quirked up and he found himself squeezing and biting at his lips. After about five minutes of abusing his lips he looked at his reflection with satisfaction. His lips were plump, red and rather pouty. He smirked and tucked a stray lock of hair back where it belonged. He practically skipped out of the bathroom. Blaise looked up at Draco briefly and went back to his book. Then suddenly his head whipped back up and he leapt from his bed.

"Draco Malfoy!" he burst out, "Are you wearing lipstick?!"

Draco blushed slightly, but just sneered at him.

"Of course not," he said in a haughty voice, "They're just red and _amazing. _And very kissable."

He smirked with satisfaction and Blaise laughed loudly at him.

"You're so infatuated!" Blaise laughed brightly.

Draco scowled at him.

"I'm going to breakfast," Draco growled at him, "Because I am tired of hearing about this love thing. I will never say I'm in love!"

With that, Draco whirled about, leaving the room. He left the Slytherin common room and pranced down to the Great Hall with one lingering thought: _at least, I'll never say it out loud._

* * *

**Little note: I hope you guys liked it! I had 6 reviews on the last chapter! I was soooo happy! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco couldn't help the satisfied smirk on his face as he sauntered into the Great Hall. He allowed himself to lock eyes with a certain raven haired boy, who had eagerly looked up at his arrival. He winked at Harry who returned the gesture as his tongue flicked over his lips briefly. Draco made sure to sway his hips extra special as he pranced to the Slytherin table. He could feel the heated gaze on his back and that just made his smug smirk deepen even more. He sat gracefully down near the end of the table, keeping Harry in view and making sure he was in Harry's view.

* * *

"I guess it's getting serious now," an amused voice half-whispered in Harry's ear, "I think he's wearing lipstick. And his hair looks even better than normal, if that's at all possible."

Harry briefly glanced over at Ron who had an amused grin on his face.

"I don't think that's lipstick," Harry murmured, "But that was definitely on purpose. He's just fucking with me now."

"I'd say so," Ron laughed at his best friend's intense gaze, "Lighten up, you can have your gay love later."

Harry grinned as several images flashed in his mind.

"I do hope so," Harry answered.

Ron rolled his eyes and dove back into his breakfast. Harry also returned to his though his eyes constantly flicked over to Draco, who was eating an apple. Harry watched intensely close as some of the juice ran down Draco's chin and his red tongue flicked out to catch it. Harry hissed wishing he could fly over there and grab the boy.

"Is he wearing lipstick?" Hermione questioned.

Harry startled looking around to see that Hermione had joined them. _When did she come in? _He thought wildly as he struggled to push away images of Draco.

"No, I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Huh," she stated, looking away from the blonde and to the table, "Kinda looks like it. Just made a special effort for you, huh?"

"Probably not," Harry lamented, "He's probably just messing with my mind."

Hermione snorted at his self-pity.

"He's totally into you," she stated.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"The way he was all hesitant," Hermione explained, "And he came over and talked to us when you ranted the other day. You know: the rant that forcibly threw you from the closet. Well he came over and talked to us a bit. He was pretty weak at the knees about the whole ordeal."

She paused and took a drink from her goblet.

"Oh and he's denying," she added as she piled some eggs on her plate.

"Definitely denying," Ron agreed through a mouthful of toast.

"What does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"It means he really likes you," Hermione assured him, "But he doesn't want to admit he does."

"Because I'm a bloke?" he supplied hesitantly.

"That's probably part of it," Hermione shrugged, "But it's probably more of he doesn't want to admit he cares about anyone."

"Oh," Harry said, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron mumbled through bits of food, "It'll work out."

Harry nodded and smiled at his friends, who once again saw everything he was too oblivious to see, even when it walked right up and hit him in the face. He sighed heavily and resumed his previous staring at his plate. _I wonder what he's thinking over there…_

* * *

_I totally have him. Ha ha! Look at him, he's drooling! _Draco's smile was wide and smug as he munched on the juicy apple in his hand. His eyes flicked over to where Harry was scowling at his plate and his grin widened.

"Harry Potter?!" a skeptical voice sounded next to him, "That's the special Gryffindor?!"

Draco whipped around to throw a hand over Blaise's mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed at him.

He lowered his hand, but kept his glare icy. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious right now?" Blaise questioned, "You're into him?"

"Shut it, Blaise," Draco muttered, turning a slightly blushing face away from his friend.

"Hey, that's totally cool," Blaise said, "I don't mind. I mean, he's quite attractive. And he's the savior of the wizarding world. I mean, what's not to like?"

"I don't know, maybe that he's a bloke!" Draco hissed viciously.

"Who cares?" Blaise demanded.

"My parents," Draco stated in a sad voice.

"Fuck your parents," Blaise growled.

Draco whipped his head around to tell his friend off, but Blaise continued talking.

"It's the 21st century, Draco," he said in a rather heated voice, "You can be with whoever you feel like being with! You're parents are just pureblood assholes. Times have changed. You don't have to marry in your family or another pureblood line. They may disown you, but who gives a fuck? It's not like you need them! That Gryffindor over there, stupid as he may be, made you smile and laugh! I've never seen you so happy in my life! You need him. You don't need your parents; you need that raven haired bastard over there. Who needs pureblood oppression anyway! Break the trend Draco! Be your own man! Take charge of your life! Down with the pureblood ways! Viva la revolución!"

Draco gaped at his friend for several moments, before he started laughing. Blaise had drawn several eyes, as he had stood up on his seat and shouted the last bit. Draco couldn't help the peals of laughter that erupted from him. Blaise finally hoped down from the bench and sat down again, resuming eating. A few people were still staring at him and he looked around at all of them.

"What?" he demanded of them.

They all turned away with slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Blaise, Blaise, you're killing me!" Draco sputtered between laughter, as he clutched his stomach.

"Ha ha," Blaise said, dryly, "The point has been made."

Draco laughed a bit more before he rubbed at his eyes and settled down. He looked a Blaise, an amused look left on his face.

"You should start a revolution, Blaise," Draco stated, "You'd be a very good motivator. "

"Well, thank you, Draco," Blaise responded brightly.

Draco smiled at his friend, really the only friend he had, (besides maybe Harry) and was glad that he had him. Draco patted his friend on the shoulder and turned away. His eyes automatically found Harry, who happened to look up at that exact moment. Draco watched as Harry lifted two fingers to his mouth and placed them on either side, like a peace sign. Draco frowned in confusion and then Harry's tongue flicked out and wiggled erratically in an obscene gesture. Draco blushed furiously and Harry grinned wickedly at him. _Damn you, you prick!_

* * *

**Little note: Hope you guys loved this across the room flirting! I brought up some important points in here so don't think it's just a silly filler chapter! Special thanks to Achilles, charrly and hPdC! So far you three have reviewed the most consistently and I'm so glad for it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry wasn't quite sure what made him make the crude gesture at Draco, but he loved the blush it caused. He suddenly felt light and carefree. He grinned widely at the feeling of ecstasy that bubbled up inside of him. _I don't have to do anything, _he unexpectedly realized, _there are no dark wizards to kill or horcruxes to find and destroy. No memories to delve through, no people to convince. I have no obligations right now. I don't have to do anything at all! I could go over there and kiss him right now! I could dye my hair! I could change my name! Oh my lord…I think I want to get a piercing. Where do you go for that? Where would I get it? _

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a nudge to his ribs. He looked over at Hermione who was giving him a questioning look.

"Can you give me a piercing?" he asked her.

Her mouth opened in shock, but she closed it again.

"Sure, I learned a piercing spell a couple years ago," she answered, "But why do you want one?"

"Because I can!" Harry responded brightly, "I just realized that I have had no rebelliousness at all and now I can. I can go do crazy things!"

"Right," Hermione said, not quite understanding, "Where do you want it?"

"If you say your cock, I will punch you," Ron said.

Harry looked over to see a glare on his best friend's face.

"Oh!" Harry said in sudden realization, "No, no. I wouldn't have Hermione do it, if I wanted one. But I don't, so it's irrelevant."

"Good, cuz that's just weird anyway," Ron said in a lighter tone, "Just get one in your ear. It could be like a signal to all other gays that you're a gay too."

Harry laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"I think that'd be cool," Harry said, turning back to Hermione, "Can you do that, 'Mione?"

"Yes, I can," Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "It's pretty simple actually. Then a simple healing charm makes it easier. Usually you'd have a month or so of healing and such."

"Oh, ok, cool when do you want-OW!" Harry was interrupted by a sharp pain in his left earlobe.

"Don't be a baby, Harry," Hermione scolded him, "There, now you just need an earring. Here take one of mine for now."

She reached up and took off her left earring. She leaned forward and slipped it through Harry's freshly pierced ear. She muttered another spell and tapped his ear. Harry looked over at her, trying to see his own ear as she pulled away from him. She turned away and reached into her bag, pulling out a small compact mirror. She flicked it open and cast an enlargement charm on it. She held it out to Harry.

"Take a look," Hermione stated.

Harry took the mirror and looked into it, turning his head slightly to see a good view of the earring. It was a small golden lightning bolt. Harry looked up in surprise at Hermione who grinned widely. He saw that her right earring looked completely different than the one that hung from his left ear. Hers was a simple little golden hoop.

"Why's it different?" he questioned her.

"I changed it with a spell," she answered, "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" Harry said brightly, "But you didn't have to change it. I could've lived with what you have."

"I just thought this one would be edgier," she said in a low voice, "You know, all rebellious."

With that she giggled loudly and took back her mirror. Harry couldn't help but giggle with her. Harry turned to look at Ron, who'd been busy enjoying his meal.

"What do you think?" he asked, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Ron answered, "Everyone will definitely know you're gay now."

Harry punched him on the arm again before laughing. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for class.

"Gross," he said, "We have to go to class. Totally not cool."

"Hey, education is very important," Hermione retorted, "We need it to succeed in life."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waved his hand a bit cutting off the speech before it began, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He grinned widely and decided to eat another piece of toast before he went off to class. He picked up a piece and munched away, his eyes seeking out Draco. He found the blonde head and the gray eyes faced towards him. He winked and Draco smiled. Then Draco pointed to his left ear and put his thumb up. It took Harry a moment to grasp, but he finally nodded and mouthed "thank you".

"Well, your boyfriend likes it," Hermione stated, "That's always good."

Harry of course denied it (though it was a rather weak denial) and Hermione just gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

"An earring?" Blaise questioned in a skeptical voice, "Is he trying to scream that he's gay?"

"Shut it, Blaise!" Draco snarled, "It's lovely. Don't say otherwise."

"You're just saying that cuz you totally like him," Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco shot him a glare, but didn't bother to deny the accusation. He merely continued about grabbing up his bag and heading to class. Blaise quickly followed and they fell in step beside each other. _At least I won't run into Harry, _he thought with relief, _with classes and such there's no way we'll see each other…I wonder if I'll sleep walk to him again tonight…hell._

"I don't mind, really," Blaise said out of the blue, "I think it's great. He's a really great guy."

"Whatever," Draco muttered, "I don't like him."

"If you say so," Blaise replied, "But for the record, you totally do."

"Who taught you to be so annoying?" Draco grumbled.

"You did, of course," Blaise answered brightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but had to admit that it probably was him that taught Blaise to be so annoying. He sighed at the thought as they reached the door of the class. They walked in and Draco noticed Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sitting rather close to each other off to the right.

"What are they doing here?" Draco questioned.

"It's double Charms," Blaise snorted, "Don't you remember?"

"Fuck," Draco hissed.

Blaise took his arm and guided him over to seats on the other half of the room. Draco flopped down in the seat rather angrily and dropped his book bag next to it. He groaned and buried his face in his arms on top of his desk. _I hate my life. There is just nothing else about it. It sucks._

* * *

**Little note: Hello my wonderful, wonderful darlings! You're all wonderful and those of you who keep reviewing are just amazing! I love hearing from you! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	18. Chapter 18

As Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio bounced into the room Draco inwardly groaned. _I do not feel well. I think I'm going to be sick. I might just throw up everywhere. Maybe that'll make him back off._ Draco's head began pounding as though his brain wanted to break through his skull. He rubbed at his temple trying to make the pounding stop, but it was relentless. _I hate this. I hate my life. Finally get off from being a stupid Death Eater and now I'm stuck fawning after the Boy Who Lived and he's after me too! I should not have eaten that apple. Oh gross…I can feel it turning in my stomach…_

"Draco, are you ok?" Blaise whispered at him.

"No," Draco muttered, "I think I'm going to puke."

Draco took several breaths in an effort to calm his suddenly stressed body. It might have worked had he not looked up and found Harry's concerned eyes on him. He felt his muscles constrict in his entire body. His eyes fluttered and suddenly he was falling.

* * *

Harry watched Draco with concern. _He doesn't look so good…_he thought. Draco looked up at him and he made to raise an eyebrow, but suddenly Draco froze up. Harry hardly knew what was happening as he flew across the room to catch Draco. Luckily for Draco he really wasn't too far. Harry caught the unconscious Slytherin around his shoulders and torso. He lifted him up, adjusting slightly to carry him bridal style once again.

"Draco, we really gotta stop doing this," he murmured.

He didn't even think to tell anyone where he was taking him (he thought it was pretty obvious). He walked quickly through the halls, noting once again that Draco was incredibly light. When he made it to the Hospital Wing he called out to Madam Pomfrey, as she wasn't in sight. She bustled out from her office and frowned at the two boys.

"Again?" she questioned.

"No, he's just fainted," Harry answered.

"Oh, over here then," she led Harry over to a bed and Harry laid Draco gently down on it.

"He'll wake up soon," Madam Pomfrey stated, "Better you stay here, so he wakes to a friendly face."

She began to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"Why didn't you fully heal the cut on his left forearm?" he inquired.

"Because after being forced into such a thing," she said sadly, "I thought he would welcome it being marred. Such an awful mark. And to put it on a _boy. _That just isn't fair."

With that she left Harry alone with an unconscious Draco. He hesitated a moment before sitting down and slipping his hand in Draco's. He brought his other hand up to brush Draco's hair out of his face. _You even look angelic while you're unconscious, you git, _he thought with a smile.

"You scared me, Draco," he whispered at the blonde, "So just hurry up and wake up, ok?"

* * *

_"You scared me, Draco. So hurry up and wake up, ok?"_

Draco's eyebrows scrunched together as the whisper made its way through the fog in his brain. Draco struggled through the fog, trying to reach Harry who he knew was the one that whispered. Then quite suddenly his mind cleared and his eyes flew open. Someone shifted next to him and a head appeared above him. He squinted at the concerned look in Harry's face.

"Are you ok?" Harry questioned.

"I'm fine," Draco muttered, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Harry supplied, "I managed to realize what was happening and carried you down here."

"Fuck," Draco growled, "Of course you did, again."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Draco realized that one of Harry's hands was grasping his. He quickly jerked his hand away and scowled at the Golden Boy. he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, taking a few moments to collect himself before he strode away.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded behind him.

Draco whirled around to face the other boy.

"Away from you!" he shouted.

Harry's face filled with shock and hurt. Draco spun back around and stormed away with no purpose or direction other than to put a good distance between himself and his new temptation. _Damn that stupid git! He doesn't understand…he never will! I can't do this! Does he really think that everyone can be as free as he is? _Draco was vaguely aware of tears in his eyes, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge them as he fled.

* * *

Harry stared at the doorway that Draco had just disappeared from. _What did I do? I'm so confused…_he tried to replay the last few days but couldn't come up with anything that really made any sense. The last few days had been so crazy and exciting for him, but it seemed that Draco had become mad in the last few minutes and he couldn't think of anything that he'd done.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey questioned him.

Harry looked over at her and shrugged.

"He got mad and left. I don't know where he went," he told her.

"Well, nothing can be done about the Malfoy temper," she admitted, "It's probably best you go off back to class now."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry murmured.

He quickly headed back to the classroom. He had a brief conversation with the professor before he turned to where Blaise Zabini was sitting. He calmly walked over and sat in the seat that Draco had previously occupied. Zabini gaped at him for several moments before Harry turned to him.

"Close your mouth before something crawls in it and dies," he whispered, "I need your help."

Zabini's mouth snapped shut, but his confused look remained on his face.

"You need _my_ help?" Zabini questioned, "What could you possibly need _my_ help for?"

"You're Draco's friend, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Zabini answered hesitantly, "Probably his only friend."

"Well, I don't understand him as much as I want to," Harry explained, "So I thought you could help me understand what's going on inside his head."

"Not even I know that," Zabini admitted, "But this is about you two and the getting together and all that isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry stated, "He just got really mad at me at the Hospital Wing after I told him I carried him there. He stormed off. He didn't even tell me why, but he made it clear that it was my fault whatever it was."

"Oh, Harry," Zabini sighed, "You need to talk to him. Only he really knows why he's upset. I can guess it has to do with you tempting him to do things his family would disown him for, but I can't be sure that that is the entire reason or even part of the reason. If it's going to work between you two you need to talk to each other."

"Right," Harry nodded in agreement, "I'm just not the most eloquent of speakers."

"Just tell him you don't understand," Zabini suggested, "Tell him you just don't get some things and you need him to explain. Be sure to mention how daft you are."

Harry started to glare at the boy but saw that he was sticking his tongue out at him. he laughed and playfully nudged Zabini's arm.

"Can I call you Blaise now?" Harry questioned, "I mean, are we friends?"

"Sure, Harry," Blaise answered, "We can be friends."

Harry felt elated that he had gained another Slytherin friend. He was beginning to wonder if the Slytherins as a whole did not like him. It seemed that he'd been entirely wrong. He glanced over at where Ron and Hermione were sitting and noticed Ron giving him a questioning look. He quickly wrote out _"Just some Draco stuff. Wanted to talk to Blaise because they're friends and Draco's mad at me." _he folded it into a crane and sent it flying over to Ron who quickly read it and nodded at him in understanding.

"Hey, Harry," Blaise whispered as he nudged Harry's arm, "Don't worry, ok? Draco likes you as much as he tries to deny it, he really does. And when two people like each other things work out, no matter what. He's just a proper Slytherin, other thinking things and what not. Just don't worry,"

"Thanks, Blaise," Harry answered brightly, "I hope you're right."

"Please, boy," Blaise said in a mock arrogant voice, "Don't you know I'm always right?"

Harry giggled at the boy who giggled right back and he spent the rest of the class whispering with Blaise about Draco. It seemed that they had become fast friends over mutual dislike of Draco's haughty arrogance. Two years ago or even one year ago, Harry never would've guess that he'd be gossiping with Blaise Zabini about Draco Malfoy. In fact, had someone told him he would be he would've laughed in their face and called them crazy. But there he was suddenly becoming fast friends with someone he hardly knew. _My life is just one crazy twist after another, _he thought as he grinned brightly at Blaise, _and I love it!_

* * *

**Little note: I hope you liked it. I really thought Blaise and Harry needed to be friends. Special thanks to hPdC, Achilles, StubbornBlonde, and Just MEEK. Oh, and PuckurtLvr, I would've messaged you back but your account doesn't allow it, thank you for your reviews. And in my world every gay person would be allowed to be free, but I figured that the Malfoys would be pissed and deny Draco the right to be gay, because they're a pureblood family and half to be all proper and produce an heir and yada yada. SO totally unfair, but I find that it's realistic. Anyway, thank you for all reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry spent the rest of the morning on tiptoes searching for Draco through the crowds of students. Unfortunately, he never found him. He went out of his way to search up and down the halls and still didn't find him anywhere. It was already time for lunch and there was no sign of the blonde Slytherin anywhere. Harry decided he'd better go check the Marauder's Map in case something happened to Draco. He looked around trying to spot where Ron had gone off to, but he'd apparently already made it to the Great Hall (he always hurries when there's food involved). He shrugged, figuring it didn't matter anyway, he could just explain later.

It didn't take long for Harry to reach the Gryffindor Tower. He ignored the knowing smirk that the Fat Lady gave him and hurried into the common room. He flew up the steps to his room and quickly located the map under his pillow. _How does it keep getting there? _He wondered briefly as he opened up the parchment. He pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he muttered rather breathlessly.

He tapped the map with his wand and it sprung to life. This time, however, he didn't marvel at the way the ink bloomed before his eyes. This time, he was too busy worrying about Draco to care. His eyes found the Hospital Wing first, but Draco's dot wasn't there. He checked the Great Hall where the Slytherin table was, but still didn't see Draco. Finally he checked the Slytherin common room and sighed with relief to see that Draco's dot was there. It was incredibly still, but it was there.

"Mischief managed," Harry muttered, tapping the map.

He stuffed it back under his pillow and his wand into his pocket. He didn't even realize he'd made the choice to go to Draco until he'd arrived in front of the Slytherin common room. Harry stood in front of the wall, rather breathless, and smacked his forehead.

"Shit!" he hissed, "I don't know the password!"

The wall shifted in front of him and he looked up in confusion. _That's the password? _He thought wildly. He found that it in fact wasn't the password, that someone from inside had opened it. He stared at Draco half startled and half relieved.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco questioned, "What are you doing here?"

To say he was shocked is quite an understatement. He raised an eyebrow at the Golden Boy, trying to act calm and cool as per his usual self. He was aware that his eyes were red and it was probably incredibly obvious that he'd been crying, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"I-I was looking for you," Harry answered, after a huge pause, "I wanted to apologize. I realize I don't know a lot of things about you or pureblood ways and I know my pressuring doesn't make things easy for you, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm ignorant of things and I'll try to do better. And I really like you. I really want to understand, but sometimes you'll have to explain things to me, because I just don't know."

Draco felt his calm and cool front dissolve and he flew at Harry. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. He breathed in the light musky scent that was Harry. He felt Harry wrap his arms around him and pull him close. He felt so glad he hardly knew what to do with himself.

"Do you want to go inside?" Harry questioned, "Before the wall closes back up?"

"Sure," Draco whispered.

He started to pull away, but instead was lifted up into the air. He let out a tiny squeak as Harry lifted him up by his ass. Draco clung to Harry, hoping he wouldn't drop him. Harry carried him into the common room and walked through it, apparently needing no guidance from Draco. Draco marveled as Harry carried him into his room and even sat on his bed.

"How did you know where my room was?" Draco asked in wonder.

"I have this map…" Harry paused, "You can't tell anyone, but I have this map of Hogwarts that shows me where everyone is. Last night I watched your dot to see when you'd come to me and also the night before and the night before that night. So I figured out where your room was."

"Oh," Draco stated, rather stunned, "Where'd you get it?"

"I got it from the Weasley twins," Harry answered, "But they stole it from Flitch who took it from one of the Marauders. My father was one and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I'm pretty sure they were the only ones that called each other the Marauders though. They're all dead now though…I wish they weren't. I wish they were all alive and together and friends still. And here for me."

Draco looked down at Harry from his perch on his lap and saw that the boy's eyes were slightly tearful. Draco threw his arms around Harry again, making him wobble and almost topple over.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, "I wish I could bring them back for you."

"You're so sweet," Harry murmured back to him.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, ok?" Draco muttered.

"Never!" Harry said, "I want the sweetness all to myself!"

Draco laughed at that and turned his head to look at Harry's face. Harry turned to him, though it was awkward to do so with Draco resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco's heart thudded hard against his chest as he looked into Harry's eyes. _I really want to kiss him…I wonder if he'd be mad. I mean he was just pouring out his heart to me. Is it the wrong moment? I don't know! Ugh…I'll just do it and if he gets mad I'll apologize. _Draco's thoughts died away and he shifted forward slightly. He pressed his lips lightly to Harry's and backed off, hoping beyond hope that Harry wouldn't mind. He chanced a look at the other boy and saw a smile on his face. Draco mirrored the look, happiness swelling inside him.

* * *

**Little note: Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all the reviewers! Seriously, I love talking to ya'll so don't hesitate to review! Thanks to all the follows and favorites as well! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's smile spread across his face at the timid kiss Draco had gave him. He felt butterflies having a mosh pit inside his stomach as he pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco eagerly responded, pressing his own lips against Harry's. Harry wobbled at the pressure from Draco. He opened his mouth in an effort to deepen the kiss. Draco responded in kind and Harry felt heat rise up all over his body. He whirled Draco around and threw him down on the bed. As he lifted up to pull off his robes, he saw Draco looking up at him in fear.

"Is this ok?" he asked, breathless once again, "Sorry, it's too quick. I'll stop."

"No!" Draco interjected, "I've just never done this before…"

Draco looked away and Harry saw his face redden in the most adorable way. He swooped down and kissed Draco on his reddened cheek.

"Me either," Harry whispered, "We'll go slowly, ok? I, uh, learned some things from Dean and Seamus. One day they were talking and I sort of jumped in their conversation and they told me some things, so…"

"Will it hurt?" Draco asked in a timid voice.

"Yes," Harry admitted, "But I know how to make it hurt less. And I know how to make it feel good."

"Ok," Draco whispered.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the word. He lifted back up and pulled off his robes, revealing the clothes underneath. Draco looked up and wrinkled his nose at the oversized shirt that Harry wore. Harry rolled his eyes, _always the same, _he thought with a smile. He reached down and unfastened Draco's robes. Draco lifted up slightly and threw the robes to the side. Harry lifted up his own shirt over his head and threw it off. He leaned down to take off Draco's shirt, but halted when he noticed the boy was staring at him, slightly open-mouthed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

* * *

Draco reddened at the question, because the only thing that was wrong was that Draco thought Harry was extremely attractive. His skin wasn't particularly tanned, but he was muscled perfectly, not too much and not too little. Draco recalled him being a rather scrawny boy, but now he was rather fit. _Must be all the Quidditch, _he thought briefly. He tore his eyes away from Harry's chest to look at his concerned face.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, "It's just that I find you attractive and I'm kind of startled by it."

"I would hope you would find me attractive," Harry replied, in a low voice, "Considering what I'm about to do to you."

Draco looked away in embarrassment as the words went straight to his groin. He didn't know what to do, where to put his hands or where to lay his legs out. He'd only had sex with a girl once and it was extremely gross and awkward. Now he was faced with the challenge of being the one fucked and he was completely lost and afraid. Suddenly, Harry moved off of him and stood next to him.

"We don't have to do this, Draco," he said, shifting slightly.

Draco bit his lip and stood up. He lifted up his shirt and pulled it off, standing in front of Harry, nervously crossing his arms. Harry reached forward and pulled open his arms, taking a long look at Draco, who blushed even more. Harry leaned forward and kissed his jawbone near his ear.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Draco shivered all over at the low whisper and found himself leaning into Harry. Their chests met and Harry hissed. Draco realized he was probably very cold, but Harry was so warm he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Harry let go of Draco's hands and wrapped his arms around him. Draco pressed himself as close as he could get to Harry, making their chests, stomachs, and hips press together.

"You're so warm," he whispered.

"And you're freezing," Harry answered.

"I know," Draco admitted, "Some sort of Malfoy curse, I suppose. Paleness, platinum blonde hair, and tendency to be freezing cold. Also tendency to be arrogant, sly, and devilishly handsome."

Harry chuckled and Draco felt the rumbles against his chest.

"Well, it's all true about you," Harry laughed.

"Shut it," Draco muttered.

Harry pulled back slightly and bent his head down to kiss Draco. Draco met his lips halfway, eager to resume where they'd left off. It was in a matter of seconds that the kisses turned sloppy and hot. Hands shakily reached for zippers and feet kicked off their shoes. Draco broke away to pull the covers back and wiggle underneath them. Harry quickly joined him, pulling the covers over them (just in case some dark skinned, sassy Slytherin walked in and got an eyeful). Harry was kneeling between his spread out legs and Draco blushed at the exposure.

"Ready?" Harry questioned.

"I think so," Draco answered.

"It'll just be fingers at first, ok?" Harry asked.

"Ok," Draco nodded.

Draco heard Harry muttering something and then felt something slightly cold and wet touch his entrance. He jumped slightly, but nodded Harry on. Draco winced as a stinging pain shot through him. Harry paused and then turned his fingers, causing Draco to shudder from the unusual feeling. Draco took a few deep breaths and relaxed himself. Harry then moved his fingers back and forth, in a scissor motion; Draco tensed slightly at the pressure, before forcing himself to relax. Then Harry's fingers brushed against something that made Draco spasm and practically lift up from the bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded.

"Prostate," Harry said as he grinned at him.

"Do it again!" Draco commanded.

Harry's grin widened and he brushed his fingers back against Draco's prostate. A shudder ran through Draco and he suppressed the urge to moan. The pressure continued, but Draco's body slowly became used to the intruder and he relaxed. Harry seemed to notice the relaxation because he stretched Draco wider, in an effort to prepare him better. Draco squirmed and let out a huge sigh.

"I think I'm ok now," he muttered.

"Ok," Harry answered, "I'll be careful though."

The pressure stopped and Harry pressed Draco's knees up near his shoulders. Draco opened his mouth to question why he pressed his knees so far up, but was abruptly cut off by a hot, sharp pain piercing him. The heat shot through him and he was quite suddenly unable to breathe.

* * *

Harry felt himself pass through Draco's hot rings and he shivered in anticipation. He saw Draco tense up and his face contort with pain, so he stopped, allowing Draco to adjust to him. Slowly, Draco seemed to relax. His face slackened and he quit clenching around Harry. He let out a huge breath and opened his eyes.

"That hurt!" he pouted at Harry.

Harry laughed a bit, unable to help himself at the adorable pouting boy below him.

"Sorry, I did say it would hurt," Harry shrugged, "Can I move?"

"Slowly," Draco instructed.

Harry slowly pushed himself the rest of the way through and slid back. He slowly rocked back and forth until Draco relaxed. He shifted slightly and managed to scrap against that lovely place that made Draco squirm so wonderfully. He grinned at the writhing boy beneath him, as he continued the achingly slow pace, making sure to rub him in just the right place.

"Ok!" Draco gasped out, "Ok! Quit teasing!"

Harry leaned down a kissed Draco on the mouth before quickening the pace. Harry found it difficult to keep a good rhythm and just gave up entirely, rocking back and forth as fast as he could. He was careful to hit the right spot (he'd heard guys could cum just from hitting that spot). He heard Draco hiss something at him about "close" and he reached down and grasped the other's cock, quickly pumping it until the boy tensed up and hot liquid spurted out erratically, leaving him drained and shaking. Harry's face contorted as his own orgasm began to manifest. He felt everything tense up inside of him and he shakily pushed forward once more, releasing hot semen into Draco. He shook as it all spurted out of him and he nearly collapsed on Draco, turning to fall to the side instead.

Harry felt cum leak from him and wondered how Draco felt with it coming out of his ass. He shakily tried to even his breath and muttered a cleaning charm over the other boy. Draco rolled over and faced away from Harry, bringing the sheets up to cover him fully. Harry watched the shaking boy in curiosity, wondering if he was alright. He rolled on his side and placed a hand on Draco's arm.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"No!" Draco cried out, "I can't believe I just did that!"

Harry felt a pang in his chest at the realization that Draco regretted what they'd down.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I'll go if you want…"

"No!" Draco shouted, grabbing the hand that touched his arm, "That's not it. I don't regret it…It's just that i….I'm the bottom, Harry."

"Oh," Harry said, lamely, "You could've said you didn't want to…I would've done it."

"Really?" Draco turned back slightly to look at Harry.

"Yes, really," Harry answered, "I should've thought about it…I'm sorry."

Draco turned fully around and snuggled into Harry.

"It's ok," Draco mumbled, "I'm just being silly. And my ass hurts."

"Here," Harry said, and he muttered a soothing charm over Draco.

"Oh!" Draco said in surprise, "That's quite nice."

"Let me know if it starts hurting again," Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Ok, I will," Draco answered.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer, burying his nose in the blonde locks that smelled of lilacs and sweat.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled, "Does this mean we're together?"

"I want it to," Harry answered, "Do you?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, bumping Harry's nose, "Sorry. Um. Can I live with you?"

Harry pulled away to look at the Slytherin, who was timidly looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Isn't that a bit fast?" Harry questioned.

"It's just…" Draco started, pausing to bite his lip, "My parents will probably disown me and I don't have anywhere to go."

Harry sighed and pulled Draco back into a snuggle.

"Then you'll stay with me," Harry replied, "Grimmauld Place is plenty big enough. And Kreacher loves cooking for more than one person."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco whispered.

"You're welcome, Draco," Harry whispered back, "Just know that I'll always be here for you."

Draco snuggled deeper into Harry's arms and sighed loudly.

"Good," he muttered, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Little note: This is the end, my dearies. I hope you enjoyed the sex scene (finally!). I will dearly miss you all! I hope to see some of you on my other fanfics! Love you all!**


End file.
